It's Not You, It's My Family
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: Sequel to Drastic Times Call For Comical Measures. Sonny and Chad are a couple now, but can their relationship survive meeting the other's parents and telling their shows and the world that they're dating? COMPLETED.
1. That's Me

**Told you I'd be back! I finally figured out a plot and sort of what I want to have happen, even though I always come up with different things along the way. So... the title... Couldn't think of anything else, and I wasn't sure if anyone could tell at first glance that it's like the breakup line "it's not you, it's me," only I changed it to "It's Not You, It's My Family." But yeah... if it weren't for me having perfectionist tendencies, trying to find the perfect title for this all day yesterday, this would have come out yesterday. But, enough with the name drama... Enjoy chapter one! And of course, I don't own Sonny With a Chance. **

Chapter One: That's Me

**Sonny's Point of View**

I stared at my purple wristwatch, silently willing it to change to 10:00 already. I guess after I bugged Chad so much about what time it was that he finally broke down and just bought _me_ a watch.

I tapped my foot so impatiently that when my eyes finally rose away from my watch, Tawni was glaring at me, obviously annoyed. I sighed and stopped tapping. I tried to be inconspicuous, but it was hard.

"Someone ate a cupful of sugar for breakfast again didn't they?" Tawni commented wryly.

"No, I just… I just wish they would hurry up with their sketch already so we can take a break," I said referring to Nico, Grady, and Zora doing some sketch about a grumpy school bus. I wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't that the sketch wasn't funny, but I was too hyped up to really settle down and just watch while they rehearsed.

I refrained from sighing with relief when they finished. Needing to take my mind off of things, I scanned the room, looking for something, anything to distract me. There were the heavy stage lights hanging from the ceiling, the snack table that Nico and Grady only leave for video games and pranks when they're on break, um… the-

My watch's beeping alarm startled me out of my distractions. Finally! 10:00!

I practically jumped out of my chair and walked as casually as I possibly could to the back door. Checking indifferently over my shoulder, I quietly pushed open the heavy door and walked through.

I looked over to the other back door located twelve feet away in time to see Chad also sneaking out. A smile lit up my face as I hopped down the three concrete steps to the pavement and walked -and tried not to run like in those cheesy romance movies- closer to him.

"Hey," I said to his back as he closed the door behind him.

Chad turned around and grinned. "Hey."

He stepped down one step and I stepped up one. I took his hands in mine lacing my fingers through his.

"How was your day… honey?" he asked jokingly, like we were an old married couple.

"I think that comedy we put in the script is rubbing off on you," I commented. "It's been… a long morning…"

"Even though it's still early?" He stepped down onto the step I was on, making us have to turn sideways.

"You know I'm impatient," I said smiling.

He leaned his forehead against mine."Maybe if we just told everyone…"

"Hey, wasn't I the one who suggested that yesterday? And who was the one who objected? Oh, right. You, Chad Dylan Cooper." We had been dating for a little over two weeks and we were both keeping it a secret from the press, the cast of So Random, and the cast of Mackenzie Falls. This would explain why we had to sneak out and meet each other once at 10:00 and again at 3:00 for twenty minutes on the days we had to work. Other than weekends, this was all we got as far as being together got unless we hung out after work.

"We trade off," he said quietly.

I leaned up a little further so I could press my lips against his. Even after getting _way _past my second kiss, my heart still flipped out every time.

Dropping my hands, Chad wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

Mmm… way better than "stage" kissing.

I draped my arms around his neck slowly. When we were finally forced to pull away for air, I leaned against his chest and caught my breath.

"You know, we really should get a couple of chairs or something out here. I feel like I spend all my time out here." I said, studying the pattern on his tie that was hanging next to my face.

"You seriously want a couch out here?" he asked, interested.

I always forgot how willingly he used his influence and money to get special treatment for himself and now… me. Sometimes I had to keep it in check though. No reason to overwork every person who worked in the studio. "Umm… yeah, I guess so."

"Okay. Consider it done." Chad used one hand to stroke my hair. After just standing like that for a few more minutes, I finally pulled away. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes." I put my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down onto the pavement, but I remained on the bottom step. He looked up at me bewilderedly. I laughed and shook my head as I leaned down closer to him. "You always get to be the tall one."

He laughed as we closed the small space between us to kiss.

And of course, just when we were starting to get more and more comfortable with each other again, my stupid watch beeped. Dang… 10:20.

I kept my face close to his and stared pleadingly into his eyes. "Please…?"

"Sonny… we only stay out here for twenty minutes for a reason," he said kissing my cheek. There goes my heart again. "So people don't start to miss us and get suspicious." I casually grabbed onto his tie, prepared to keep him there by any means necessary. "Then they would start looking for us, and most likely find us," Chad reminded me.

I sighed. "Oh who cares anymore? Let them find us. It's just a stupid rivalry anyway."

"And our shows? You don't think they'll miss us at all?"

My face fell. "Oh, that's right… I have to work on a new check it out girls sketch with Tawni…" Great… I had to choose between spending time with someone I loved and fulfilling my obligation to someone who still gave me grief on occasion.

I traced small circles on the back of his hand. "But I want to stay with you…"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Does this mean we can just stay here?" I asked hopefully.

He scoffed jokingly. "Of course not. It just means I'll have to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Only if I get to pick where we eat," I warned.

He hesitated. "Okay, just not-"

"No, you already agreed. I get to pick."

"Fine," he said grudgingly.

I walked backwards towards So Random's back door, watching him. He just waited with his hand on the doorknob, smiling at my feeble attempt to drag this out longer.

Now, I swear, I didn't do this on purpose. I literally forgot that there were the three, _hard_, concrete steps leading up to the door. So of course, still trying to think of any way I could stay with Chad, I wasn't paying attention when my foot hit the back of the first step and I kept trying to walk, ending up falling on the steps. Thankfully though, I didn't bang my head. I just got a really sore backside and badly scraped hands and arms.

My breath was knocked out of me, so I couldn't even say "ouch." Chad rushed over to me.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" he asked so fast that I'm only half sure this is what he was saying.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said slowly, shifting my position a little on the first step. That was when the pain caught up with me. I raised one of my hands up to my face to examine the damage. It was all cut up and bloody. My palms and the insides of my arms were the victims in this. Ugh… I won't go into any details… It was really, really bad… let's just leave it at that.

Chad grimaced at the sight.

"You don't like blood?" I asked and tried to keep the stinging pain I was feeling off my face.

"What, you do?" he asked.

"Touché," I said. I moved my hand slightly and regretted it instantly when the pain worsened.

Chad looked helpless for a second while he tried to figure out what part of my body wasn't scraped that he could use to help me up. Finally he settled on my waist, and pulled me to a standing position.

"Ouch…" I cracked a smile. "I will never be able to sit down again," I said referring to my most likely bruised tailbone.

"So I guess the couch idea is out then."

"It is unless you can find one that is really, really, really soft," I said, merely joking.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do with you? Because I have no idea how to clean cuts and stuff like that." Chad kept his arm loosely around my waist like I was suddenly made of highly breakable glass.

"Umm… I could call my mom…" I said mostly thinking out loud.

"Okay. Where's your phone?"

"In my dressing room." Of course, whenever you need it the most, it's not available to you.

He searched his pockets. "I don't know where mine is…"

We exchanged a glance. I raised my bloody hands slightly up in the air to protest. "No… no, I do not want to-"

"What other choice do we have? Besides, it's not like we'll be parading around the studio holding hands. This'll just be me, an unusually kind Chad walking a beaten up Sonny to her dressing room to call her mom." He smiled the smile he knew made my heart melt and made me do whatever he said.

The stinging pain that was coming from the creases in my palms started getting much, much worse. Not to mention the fact that the sight of all this blood that _should _have been inside of me was making me queasy. I leaned into his side so that he couldn't see my pained face. "Okay, fine."

"Are we being casual about our walk to your dressing room or…?" I guess he sensed that I wasn't planning on moving. He rubbed my shoulder.

Hmm… let me think… Walk two feet away from Chad while I fight off the intense stinging pain or walk right next to Chad with his arm around me? "I'll deal with their comments later," I mumbled into his jacket.

He wrapped his arm around me and led us up those stupid stairs and through the door to So Random's set.

My sudden change in mood was also because when I let my guard down so much when I was with Chad, it made my body think it was okay to start crying in front of him if I needed to. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. He had already seen me cry twice, and I wasn't ready to add another time to the list.

The set was totally cleared out when we walked through it. Great… That meant everyone was probably either in their dressing rooms or _outside _of their rooms. Just what I needed.

I wished my arms weren't in such a bad state so that I could have had my arms around his waist. Instead I got to feel like a ragdoll with my hands hanging down limply by my sides.

Chad rubbing my back brought me back down to earth. "You know… you _can_… uh… cry… if you want to…"

Oh why did he have to say that? And there was the stinging feeling behind my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. My voice cracked at the end.

"I don't… Tears don't really bother me, so you don't have to be all brave… You know I won't hold it against you." He leaned his head down closer to my ear. "You won't be any less intimidating when we fight, either," he whispered.

Why did he have to be so stinking nice about it when I didn't _want _to cry in front of my new boyfriend? My eyes started getting moist. No…

"I don't _care! _I don't _want _to cry!" I whispered fiercely.

He rubbed my back again soothingly. Dang it! Why did he choose _then _to be so frustratingly, freaking nice?

And, of course, tears started taking form and rolling off my cheeks and onto Chad's blazer. I was disgusted but ended up self-consciously sniffing- a true sign of crying.

I shook my head slightly, completely irritated with myself. "I'm sorry…"

"What for?" he asked.

I tried wiping off the wet spots on his jacket ignoring the intensified sting I got afterwards. "I'm ruining your… uniform…"

He scoffed at the idea. "Like I really care about that." He rested his head lightly on top of my own. "You're the only one I care about, remember?"

More tears. I choked back a sob.

"Shh… It's okay…"

I used the back of my hand to hit him on his chest, weakly. "We're getting closer to my dressing room. Stop acting like… like you're my boyfriend." Saying those words was still weird to me. I couldn't believe we were actually dating.

"Okay," Chad said.

When we finally walked around the corner- of course –the whole cast was congregating outside the dressing room doors. Okay… not so sure if I could do this anymore.

In a last-ditch effort to go unnoticed, I buried my face even more into Chad's chest, even though it made me feel like I was five.

I think we had reached the door when they started protesting and yelling at Chad. I guess they really couldn't tell it was me.

"Excuh-use me," Tawni said. "I know you _think _you can do whatever you want, but you cannot just waltz into my dressing room!"

I couldn't just let Chad take the heat for this. I raised my head and looked at all of their shocked faces. "Guys, it's fine. He can come in if he wants to."

Chad opened the door and flicked on the light. I could hear the curious footsteps behind us.

"What happened to Sonny?" Nico demanded.

"Yeah, what did you do to her?" Grady asked in an accusing tone.

"Nothing, I just fell and Chad was there to bring me over here so I could call my mom," I said, defending Chad.

Chad gently pulled away from me and turned his back towards my cast mates. "Where's your phone?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know…" I looked around the room, ignoring the inquiring looks I was still getting from my friends, until I finally spotted my cell phone. "Found it."

Before I could attempt to pick it up, Chad grabbed it and found my mom's number in my phone's memory. He hit send and held the phone up to my ear.

My mom finally answered her phone. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, mom. Uh, listen, please don't freak out, but I kind of fell and got a little bloody, and Cha- …umm, no one knows how to clean a cut or anything, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming down here?"

My mother's tone was frantic. "Yes, of course, I'll be right down. Stay right where you are," she ordered. I think I heard a car door slamming shut and the engine coming to life.

"Okay, I'm in my dressing room. Do you know where that is?"

"I can find it, don't worry about me. I'll be right there." The line went dead.

I looked at Chad. "Thanks." He pulled my cell phone away from my ear and set it down on my vanity.

It was in that moment I wished that everyone else would leave. I wiped tears off my cheeks, and then yanked my hand back when the salt in my tears stung like crazy. "Ouch! Dang it!" You think I would've learned by then. Tears have salt in them! Salt hurts like crazy in open wounds!

Chad grabbed a tissue and hesitated. "You or me?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

Well, if he wiped my tears away, my stomach would get those butterflies that I liked, but would also draw more attention to Chad and I's sudden relationship. If I did it myself, my hands would hurt more, and that would make me cry harder, and then I would- Oh forget it!

"You," I whispered before sniffing loudly.

He gently wiped the tears off my cheeks and the fresh ones that were still spilling out of my eyes.

"Don't forget… no holding anything against me…" I whispered focusing only on Chad's gorgeous blue eyes and not on the four other pairs of eyes staring at us incredulously.

He chuckled to himself. "The only thing I could ever hold against you is if you weren't letting me help you."

"They're still staring aren't they?" I asked.

"Take a wild guess," Chad said. Suddenly he laughed.

"What?"

"You know, we could just get this secrecy thing over with right now if we just kissed," he said playfully. He crumpled the tissue up in his hand.

I imagined what their reaction would be. Our lips would touch… my heart would soar… the endless questions… Was it worth it?

"Umm… later…" I said.

I focused my attention back on Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora.

Zora was the first to speak. "So since when are you and pretty boy all buddy-buddy?"

"Uh, we're not really… Chad's just… helping me," was my weak response.

"And since when does _Chad _help anyone without it being a trap?" Tawni asked.

_Well, he _is _my boyfriend… _I thought to myself. "I don't know, he just is now."

"I'm not going to hurt her or anything," Chad said. "I just wanted to help."

"Well, you've helped, so now we can take it from here," Nico said, obviously trying to protect me.

"No!" I said a little bit louder than I should have. Everyone stared at me. "He can stay." Deep breath… "I want him here." I could tell by their expressions they thought I was insane.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chad grinning.

"Why?" asked a very confused Grady.

"Uh… just because… because I do. Now stop asking me so many questions. My arms and hands hurt."

_**Later… **_

My mom had already come, fixed me up, and left after I told her five times that I was fine, and whisper-promised I would fill her in on the details of Chad and I later.

Somehow, I managed to get away from the still-curious eyes of my cast mates and sneak off to the prop room with Chad.

"Do we really _have _to eat there?" Chad asked.

I had finally managed to ease myself into a sitting position on the couch. I had to sit pretty much perfectly still, though.

"Oh, come on. I think royalty eats there. And you promised." I pouted.

"I seriously doubt that royalty eats _there_," he said stubbornly.

"But you promised I could pick… And my arms still hurt…" I morphed my expression into what I hoped looked like I was in pain.

"Now, that's not fair."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Trying to make me feel guilty for not taking you where you want to go by using your injuries."

I smiled. "It's working then, isn't it?"

"Yes…" he admitted. He stood up. "Fine… Let's go to Subway."

"Yay," I said, standing up carefully.

"Master manipulator," he said, smiling at me.

"That's me."

**Whoo... I didn't realize it was _this _long until I was scrolling down the page to write this little after part. Soo... I know, I know... the plot has yet to be introduced yet, but it will be in the next chapter. If you can remember, I wrote this chapter back when I should've been writing the next chapter for _Drastic Times Call For Comical Measures, _and I just wanted to kind of write out (and figure out) what Sonny and Chad's relationship was like. I know that this chapter and part of the next chapter will just seem like ChadxSonny fluff, but I promise, this story is more than just couple's fluff. Even though it's fun to write ;)... Anyhow... I hope the sequal doesn't disappoint. Also, thank you so much to all of you who favorited me as an author and who favorited my last story. It means a lot to me. And now that I'm done being sappy, it's time to remind you good people that I love, love, love feedback and appreciate it all. Be on the look out for chapter two and be sure to review! Thanks!**


	2. Just Because

**Alright! Here's chapter two! It's kind of long, but so fun to write and I just _had _to end it the way that I did. Enjoy... **

Chapter Two: Just Because

**Chad's Point of View**

"Okay, what are you going to get?" Sonny asked me, looking up at the order board in Subway. I couldn't believe she had actually dragged me down here.

I looked reluctantly up at the board also. I didn't know what to get. I'd never been _here _to eat. I adjusted the large dark sunglasses that were covering my eyes. Sonny had a similar pair on. We couldn't be noticed in public together, because we didn't want the press finding out we were dating, because then _everyone _would know.

Sonny sighed. "Oh, come on. You can get whatever you want. Haven't you ever seen the commercials?"

"No." I gauged her expression. Exasperated. Annoyed. Ready to give up? Okay, deep breath. If Sonny liked it here, I could at least try. It wasn't the fancy French restaurants I was used to but…"Well, what are you getting?"

"Hmm… maybe… no… Oh, maybe the 'Meatball Marinara,'" she said thoughtfully.

Meatballs on a sandwich… I would never make it out of here alive.

I guess Sonny noticed my reaction to that and she suddenly smiled. "Do you want to just try one? We can get a foot long and we'll both get half. Unless of course, Mr. Big shot is… _chicken_."

I stood up straighter. Man, that girl knew how to get me. "Fine, I'll try it," I said grudgingly. I reached in my pocket to take out my wallet but Sonny slapped my hand when I tried to get my credit card out. "What?"

"I don't want you to have to pay," she said stiffly.

Alright… two could play at this game. I shrugged my shoulders and held up my hands in mock defeat. Right… like I was ever going to let my _girlfriend _pay for our dinner.

Once our sandwiches were made Sonny reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Just when she was about to start putting money down on the counter, I tapped her on the shoulder. Sonny turned around, looking confused.

I pointed out the window. "Look, a monkey got loose from the zoo!"

She turned to look out the window. "What?"

I slipped in front of her and handed the cashier my credit card. Sonny spun back around and smacked me on the arm, wincing afterwards. I wished she would stop forgetting about her cutup hands.

I took the bag with our… dinner in it and faced Sonny again. "Look, if you really want to hit me that bad, next time just tell me, and I'll do it myself."

We started walking towards the exit. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think? You keep hurting yourself," I said, holding the door open for her.

She rolled her eyes. "Chad, I'm not made of glass; I'm not going to break. And why did _you _have to pay anyway?"

I also rolled my eyes. "Sonny, I know _enough _about relationships to know that the guy pays for his girlfriend's dinner, lunch, breakfast, whatever. It's like, the basics of dating."

"Well can't I ever pay?" she asked while we got into her beat up truck. The one bad thing about going out undercover: we couldn't use the limo.

"No. And besides, I thought you were saving up for some Ivy League college anyway," I reminded her. Ha! And she thought I wasn't listening to her that day.

I got her there. "Well, I am but-"

"Okay then. You save money, I pay," I said simply.

"And your college fund?" she asked.

"Money's never really been an issue even before I started acting."

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting your family was already rich," she said, looking out the window. "So… speaking of families…"

Oh no… not the "meet the family" thing. I never wanted her to have to meet my family. She was too nice and sensitive to be around _them_.

"Do you want to meet mine?" she asked looking at me hopefully.

_That _I could handle. "Sure. They already know we're dating right?"

"Of course. My mom practically begs me for the all details after we go on a date."

I glanced at her as I drove us out of the parking lot. "_All _of the details?"

She blushed crimson and twirled a piece of her brown hair around her index finger. "I said she begs for all of them, not that she gets all of them. She thinks you're really nice."

Wow. That was a first. Well, you've heard what Sonny thought after she met me. It's still weird to not have _everyone _think I'm self-centered and rude. Not that I want to be known as that, but… parents especially have never really described me as… "really nice."

"_Really_?" I asked, still unsure of if her mom actually meant it.

She nodded and smiled. "Of course… She's also really happy we're finally over our whole rivalry thing we had going on."

I smiled. "Yeah, well fighting isn't nearly as fun as dating. So when do I get to meet the rest of the Munroes and see where you get your good looks from?"

We finally pulled back into the parking lot of the studio.

"How's this weekend sound?"

"Perfect, when you say it." I parked her truck next to the rest of So Random's cars.

She stared at me for a second before she finally laughed. "You know, we really should've added _more _comedy to your new script. I like it when you're funny."

"Well don't get too used to it," I warned smiling. "So, where are we eating this?"

"Uh… here?"

"In the car? No…" We were always disagreeing over little things like this because we were so different. We had never actually had a "yelling and screaming at each other" fight. Just disagreements like this.

"Why not?" she asked, whining on purpose.

"If I have to try a sandwich that has meatballs in it, then I get to pick where I have to eat it."

She rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door, before she hopped out. "Then where exactly do you propose we eat?"

"Commissary?" I suggested.

"I thought we weren't going public," she said walking around the truck to my side. Suddenly her face lit up. "Stay right here."

I groaned automatically.

She got something out of the back of her truck and grabbed our sunglasses off the dashboard. She handed me my sunglasses back and a hat, I think.

"What is this?" I asked eyeing the hat.

"It's a baseball hat. Don't worry; it's not like a girl's hat or anything. I just wanted to get that one for fun." Sonny slid her dark black glasses on and put on a blue and white baseball cap with "Vampires" written across the front in red and "Forks, Washington" written under that in blue.

My hat was black and white with a black cloud and a bolt of lightning on the front. Above the picture was the word "thunder," and underneath was the word "baseball." I guessed if it was Sonny's it wasn't _that_ dorky. You've got to give me some credit; I _was_ trying to be more "normal" for Sonny.

"And how does this help?" I asked putting on my glasses and hat.

"Well no one would expect to see Chad Dylan Cooper wearing big sunglasses and a Twilight hat in the Commissary," she said smiling.

"A what hat?"

"A Twilight hat. Both of ours are. Why do you think mine has "Vampires" written on it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I forgot that Sonny's really into the Twilight books and movie. I looked at her closely. "Wow, I really can't recognize you. Other than your mouth and your hair that's showing."

"Same for you, Mr. Cooper," she said flicking the brim of my hat.

"Alright, let's go try to eat this… Meatball Marinara sandwich," I said and fake-grimaced.

"Oh, get over yourself. You'll love it," Sonny said playfully while we walked to the Commissary.

"And if I don't?" I just like going back and forth like this with Sonny.

"Then you're weird."

"Well, you know what? So are you, Wisconsin."

"And proud of it," she said, giggling when we entered the Commissary. "Oh, shoot…" she muttered under her breath when we saw that the entire casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random were in there.

"What exactly are they all doing here?" I asked under my breath also.

"How am I supposed to know? They hardly ever come here for anything other than lunch and frozen yogurt."

"Well let's just get a seat far away from them and act conspicuous," I said as we tried to look casual walking to a table.

"How can we look conspicuous wearing sunglasses and baseball hats? We look like we're undercover or something."

"We _are_. And besides, these were _your_ idea."

We sat down at a table in the far corner.

"Well eating here was _your _idea," she shot back.

"Well it was _your _idea to not go public," I hissed back at her. This was one of our more heated disagreements. But apparently that's what comes when you put two totally different people together.

"No it was _yours!_" She leaned her body closer to me.

"_Yours_!" I whispered back intensely, also leaning forward.

"_Yours_!"

Suddenly we noticed that it was _really_ quiet all of the sudden. We both looked away from each other and everyone was staring at us. I tilted the brim of my hat down farther and Sonny slid down farther in her chair, wincing.

She slid my half of the sandwich across the table and took a bite of her half.

I gingerly tried the darn sandwich that Sonny liked so much, and it was actually pretty good. I softly kicked Sonny's foot under the table. When she looked at me I held up the sandwich and rolled my eyes in defeat. She smiled happily and kicked me back.

"Told you," Sonny mouthed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I mouthed back, and I couldn't help smiling.

Suddenly, that annoying blond girl from So Random, Tawni, turned to look at us. "Excuse me? Girl in the vampire hat?"

"Yeah?" Sonny said in a voice that was two pitches higher on the scale than her normal voice.

"You just seem so familiar to me… Do I know you?" Tawni asked, cocking her head to the side, while the rest of her comical comrades stared on.

Before Sonny had a chance to make up an excuse, the intercom beeped and crackled for a minute. Someone cleared their throat before saying: "Would the cast of So Random please report to the prop room immediately for an emergency meeting? Thank you."

The cast of So Random- minus Sonny –pushed back from their table and exited the Commissary. Once they were gone, Sonny and I immediately walked out the other exit that led outside.

Sonny took off her baseball hat and stuck it on top of the one I was already wearing and slid her sunglasses into my coat pocket.

"Uh, why do I feel like a pack mule?" I asked.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go and I can't be caught as 'vampire girl.' I'll see you tomorrow," Sonny said. She skipped off towards the studio entrance. "Take care of my hats!" she called out over her shoulder. Wow… Who could _not _love her?

_**The Next Day…**_

At almost exactly 10:00, Sonny walked outside and once she caught sight of me, she opened her mouth in shock and laughed quietly.

"Well?" I asked stretching my arms out to my sides.

She walked over to where I stood and looked down at the new couch that I was standing next to. "What-why-… you know I was only kidding about you finding a really soft couch right?"

"Really?" I feigned surprise. "Because I wasn't."

"Well, obviously." She said looking over the tan couch I had had delivered there overnight.

"Well, sit down."

She carefully sat down and for once, she didn't wince or grimace when she did. She smiled and patted the space next to her. "This is perfect, thank you."

I plopped down next to her and slung my arm over her shoulders. "Anything for you."

"Okay."

She sure did jump at that one fast. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

She smiled widely. "I want to meet _your_ family. Oh, and I'd like my hat back. You can keep yours, though. So, what do you say?" she asked practically bouncing up and down.

Why in the world would she want to meet my family? I never wanted her to ever have to have the displeasure of meeting the rest of the Coopers. Not ever!

Her smile fell when she saw me frowning. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

"I don't want you to meet my family," I stated, shaking my head.

"Why not?" Sonny turned sideways so her body was turned towards me. She sat with her legs crossed while she stared at me, obviously disappointed.

"Just because."

"But I really want to," she begged.

I finally had to break away from her gaze before I gave in. "No, no, no, I don't want you to."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please_?" She sounded more desperate that time.

I leaned closer to her. "_No_!"

She crossed her bare arms over her chest and frowned. "But I don't get it. Why don't you…" A look of hurt took over her expression.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly feeling the need to comfort her. I reached out to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"You won't let me meet your family because you're ashamed to bring a girl like _me_ home, aren't you? What are they expecting you to date someone like Portlyn?" she asked getting angrier and more hurt sounding by the second.

Oh geesh! "No, Sonny you've got it all wrong. It's not _you _I'm ashamed of."

Her face softened back up and she scooted closer to me. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I don't want you to meet the rude, obnoxious, snobby people that I have to call my parents and siblings."

"Oh, how bad could they be?"

"Bad."

"But, I can handle myself. I've dealt with rude, obnoxious, snobby people before. And no, I'm not referring to you, but can't I just-"

"Sonny, no. There is _nothing _that you could possibly do or say that would convince me to let you meet my family."

_**Friday Night… **_

Sonny didn't even wait for me to open her car door after we pulled into the driveway.

I groaned as she bounced over to my side and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Let's just get this over with," I said pessimistically as we approached the glass double doors that led to my house.

Sonny Munroe is not just stubborn… she's also incredibly convincing…

**Did you like it? I sure hope so! Thank you for all the great feedback, and keep reviewing. You all are awesome. Thanks! Oh, by the way, if you want to see a picture of Sonny and Chad's Twilight hats, just check out my profile and click on the links. They _should _work, but if they don't, please let me know. Bye!**


	3. The Coopers' Attitude Problems

**Yay! A new chapter! Time to finally see what Chad's family is like. It's a little long because for some reason all of the chapters that I write for this just somehow end up being long no matter what, so I hope you don't mind. And if you're a major Twilight fan like I am, then see if you can find the Twilight quote in this. It's from the first book and it's only obvious if you've read the book a few times. Or if you have a good memory. Anyway... enjoy. **

Chapter Three: The Coopers' Attitude Problems

**Sonny's Point of View **

As Chad and I walked up to the Cooper's front door and his house, I could see him cringing with each step we took.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine," I said reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say. You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Chad said.

"Stop being so dramatic. The cameras for Mackenzie Falls stopped hours ago. You can tone it down," I said, laughing and playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

Chad didn't laugh or smile. He didn't even do what he usually does when he didn't think one of my jokes was funny: just smile and nod.

I couldn't see what could possibly be so horrible about his parents if they raised the Chad that I fell in love with.

He opened the door for me but stood in the doorway. "Just… please remember that no matter what they say, I love you, and I'm immune to their opinions, so nothing they tell me about you can change my mind. Okay?"

I looked at him, a little shocked. One reason was because I was starting to wonder if he was just being melodramatic or if they really were _that _bad. The second reason was because even though I had thought it from the beginning, we had never actually said we loved each other yet. I adjusted the straps on my black dress, a little nervously. "Uh… yeah, okay."

Sensing my sudden uneasiness he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just… you're making me nervous. I'm trying to stay calm before meeting your parents and you're making them sound like evil villains who already hate me," I said.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. They don't hate you, and I don't think they will it's just… they have a bad habit of being… judgmental."

I scoffed. "Please. You didn't see how judging Tawni was of me when we first met. We got off to a really rocky start and look at us now. We're… umm… Well we don't hate each other and sometimes we get _close _to being friends."

Chad shrugged his shoulders slightly and moved out of the doorway. "Okay."

I walked towards the door and when I got next to him I paused for a second. "By the way… love you too." I blushed and looked down at my black ballet flats for a second, before I forced myself to look at his reaction.

"Uh… I… I said that out loud?" he stammered.

I chuckled with nervous excitement. "Relax… I'm okay with the 'L-word.' I really do love you too."

"Okay good…" he smiled awkwardly before he finally laughed. "Okay… Let's uh, go inside."

I smiled and walked into the Cooper's house. Correction… Cooper _mansion_. I didn't even notice how _huge _it was from the outside because I was too focused on mellowing Chad out. But now… Wow.

"I feel like I'm in a hotel. Only better," I commented looking from the giant fountain ten feet away from the door, to the grand staircase that you see in old movies.

Chad groaned and shut the door behind him.

I turned to look back at him, offended by his reaction to my awestruck behavior. "_What_?"

He shook his head and stood right next to me with one arm around my shoulders. "Not you. My sister's home apparently," he mumbled in my ear.

Right on cue, I could hear the clicking of heels on the pure white marble staircase. "I thought I heard someone down here," his sister- she looked older than him –said, cheerfully.

"Sonny, this is my older sister, Sheyenne. Sheyenne, this is my girlfriend, Sonny Munroe," Chad said formally, still not moving from my side. I guessed this was what it was like for introductions for his family. Mine was way different. Unless it was business or a super serious occasion or something, we usually started intros out with hugs or a "hey, how's it going?"

"Hi, Sonny," Sheyenne said. She seemed nice enough. She reached out and shook my hand. She was about the same height as Chad was; she had shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes, and their complexions were the same. Yep, they were definitely related.

Sheyenne looked at Chad. "Mom and dad aren't here," she stated.

"Where are they?" Chad sounded annoyed.

She shrugged. "It wasn't my turn to babysit the 'rents. I think they're just running late from something or another. A fundraiser probably."

I looked up to see Chad's reaction. He just shook his head. "Typical… Well, when are they getting back?"

"Did I not just day I didn't know? Take a chill pill and relax. Kaylee already made dinner, and mom and dad promised they'd be here to meet your little girlfriend," Sheyenne responded.

"Yeah well they also promised me a pony for my fourth birthday but that never happened."

I suppose we've all wanted a pony at one point in our lives, but somehow I couldn't picture a four year old Chad wanting a pony. A laugh escaped my lips. They both looked at me. Okay… I guess it wasn't that funny. How could I tell? Well, Sheyenne was looking at me like I had four heads and Chad was just smiling. I really hoped my humor wouldn't die after tonight.

"You got a pony for your _fifth_ birthday," Sheyenne pointed out. She crossed her arms over her silky purple top.

"Not the point. They break promises like five year olds break plates."

I bit my lip, hard, to keep from laughing. Maybe it was all of the nervous energy I had, but for some reason everything Chad said was funny to me. If I didn't watch it, I'd end up laughing like a maniac over nothing and embarrassing myself.

"Except that when they 'break plates,' they blame it on someone else, and that someone else usually gets fired," Sheyenne said, finally agreeing with her brother.

"Yep, those are our loving examples," Chad said sarcastically.

I lost it and started laughing so hard, I got the hiccups. I covered my mouth with my hand but it only muffled my choppy laughter.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just _so _funny, I really crack her up," Chad said dripping with sarcasm.

I laughed harder. "Stop… it! I… can't… breathe…"

Chad chuckled under his breath. "Okay, I'm going to take her on a tour of the house and try to calm her down." He rubbed my shoulder while he spoke.

"Okay…" Sheyenne said slowly. She whispered something to Chad that made him glare at her and tighten his grip on me. I could only see this exchange through half open eyes while I still tried to get a grip on myself. After seeing this, I started sobering up a little and by the time we were halfway up the staircase, I was just trying to catch my breath and get rid of my hiccups.

I caught a glance of Chad's face and I walked closer to him. "What's-hic- wrong?" Ugh! Stupid hiccups!

"Hold your breath," he muttered.

"Huh?" I asked before hiccupping again.

"To get rid of your hiccups," he explained. Chad still looked miffed.

"What did-hic-she-hic-say to you-hic?" After I said that, I started holding my breath.

**Chad's Point of View **

"Nothing… Sheyenne doesn't know anything," I responded.

"What does-hic-that mean?"

"It means you don't need to know what she said, so I'm not going to tell you."

I couldn't tell Sonny what Sheyenne said because it was about Sonny and it only made me even surer that bringing her here was a bad idea.

Sheyenne had said: "For some reason, I always thought you liked _real _actors, with _real _self control as opposed to giggle boxes. Huh… what do you know? I was wrong."

Yeah, if Sonny thought she was ever going to get it out of me, then she was sadly mistaken. Contrary to what it seems like, I actually _can _say no to Sonny. Sort of…

After a few seconds of silence as I led us down the hallway- she was holding her breath -, she started talking again.

"So…" Sonny looked around. "Your house is amazing," she gushed. Okay, good. I thought she was going to keep dwelling on what my sister said.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I looked at the white walls that were covered with their family pictures. Ooh, this I had to see. I started walking over to the wall and he took his arm off my shoulders.

"Is this you?" I asked with my index finger pointing at a picture of a one year old baby in a blue birthday hat.

He laughed. "Thankfully, no. That's my older brother, Michael."

I looked at him. "Okay, any other siblings you're keeping from me? I always imagined you as an only child."

"Why, because I seemed so spoiled and conceited when you met me?" he asked with one of his old smirks on his face.

"Well, partly, but I guess I just couldn't really picture you growing up with brothers and sisters." I looked over all of the pictures of three kids, I guess, growing up over the years.

"Ah, yes, if only I had been an only child. Sheyenne is the oldest, then Michael, and then me."

"So, you're sixteen, and Sheyenne and Michael are…?"

"Sheyenne is the high and mighty twenty one year old, and Michael is the 'I'm so great at all sports' nineteen year old," Chad said, only partially joking.

I smiled and gestured towards his "Mackenzie" head shot. "And you are?"

"Well supposedly I'm just the unexpected youngest kid who's on a TV show." He shrugged.

"_Just_?" I walked closer to him with my eyebrows raised.

"Their words, not mine," he said.

I swept his hair to the side with my right hand and smiled. "Want to hear mine?"

"You don't want to see the rest of the house?" Chad didn't look like he really cared if I saw it or not.

"My mom left me here for like, four hours. I'll have time to see it. Okay, so… where was I?"

"Your opinion of me."

"Oh right. I think that you are the incredibly nice, talented, considerate, handsome, a good actor…"

He opened his mouth to stop me but I interrupted. "No, no, I'm not done yet. Uh, let's see… the words hot, a gentleman, unbelievably sweet-"

He covered my mouth with his hand. I jerked my head away. "What'd you do that for? I still wasn't finished," I said in an annoyed tone.

"You're just saying all that stuff," he said frowning.

"What? You think I don't mean it?"

He shrugged.

I pulled him in for a hug. Remember? I'm a hugger. "Do you think all that stuff about you isn't true?"

"I don't know. I usually only hear that from people who only like me for the fame and fortune."

I rolled my eyes. "Hello? This is your girlfriend talking, not some fan who kisses you in a random restaurant." After he didn't respond for a few seconds, I hugged him tighter. "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know."

"Okay, but you're the only one out there who's ever… I don't know…"

"Well I guess I'll just have to start saying it more often until you believe me."

"So… the rest of the house…?"

"Fine…" I pulled away but kept one arm around his waist. "Do you guys have a pool?" I asked.

"You know the Coopers. We've got three," he said with fake enthusiasm.

"Question?" I said raising my free hand in the air.

"Let me guess. You're wondering why we have so many pools."

"No, what I'm wondering is why you sounded so entitled to stuff like this when we first met, and now you're acting like you hate having so much stuff?" I was genuinely curious. How much of Chad that I knew in the beginning had been fake?

"Oh Sonny, don't you recognize an act when you see one?" he asked laughing.

"But which part is the act?"

"You have a lot of questions tonight," he commented.

"And tomorrow you can ask all the questions when you come to my house, but for now, it's my turn," I stated.

"The part that I really care about all this stuff is the act. It's easy to get sick of it all when you grow up with it and people treat you like you're royalty. People just sort of expect the Coopers to act that way because… I don't know. I guess because that's how our crazy parents act." Chad shrugged.

We started walking down the hall again.

"Hmm… interesting… I like you better when you're not acting."

"Yeah, me too." He stopped in front of a flamingo pink door with a gold crown painted on the door. "I suppose you can guess whose room that is."

I grinned deviously. "Yours?" I asked innocently.

He ruffled my hair and faked a laugh. "Funny, Munroe. No, that's Sheyenne's room."

"Oh, okay," I said, still joking.

"Thankfully, Michael and I are safe from the wrath of Sheyenne in the morning because our rooms are located way at the other end of the house."

"Not a morning person, huh? Neither is my mom. And boy, don't set her off in the early morning otherwise you're in for a day of head-biting and snapping from the grump that is Connie Munroe." It was true. One wrong word and my mom would be touchy and grumpy all day long, practically.

"Does she get mad if a _picture _looks at her funny?" Chad asked, fighting a smile.

"No… Why?"

"Sheyenne does. She's a little delusional in the morning." He laughed.

"Who isn't?" I asked dramatically.

Suddenly, someone at least a foot taller than Chad emerged from what looked like a TV room wearing nothing but red board shorts and black flip flops. This had to be Chad's older brother Michael. He had blue eyes like Chad, with light brown hair that covered most of his eyes as his only separating difference. He looked like he just came from one of the pools.

"Hey, so _this _is the girlfriend you haven't shut up about." By the way Chad rolled his eyes and sighed, I knew that this was Michael.

"Yes. Sonny this is Michael, my older brother. Michael this is Sonny Munroe, my new girlfriend," Chad said, slipping a hand around my shoulder. Coincidence that he did this whenever I met one of his relatives?

"Hi," I said enthusiastically before shaking his hand.

"Hey. So you're from his rival show, So Random, right?" he asked, not hiding the amusement in his voice or expression.

"Uh-huh. Yep, I'm the new girl on there." I nodded.

"Sonny's the one who helped save Mackenzie Falls," Chad explained.

"Ah, _that_ one… So when's dinner?" I guess Michael got bored quickly with introductions.

"Who am I, the cook?" Chad asked.

"No, Kaylee is," Michael stated.

"Then ask _her_. And ask her if she knows when the heck mom and dad are supposed to be back," Chad said. "They were supposed to be home by now to meet Sonny."

"And what am I? The maid?" Michael asked before walking off down the hall.

Once he was out of earshot I smiled. "You seem to get along better with Michael," I commented.

"Well it usually is easier to get along with someone who just thinks they're the greatest at sports as opposed to someone who thinks she's the greatest thing to hit the Earth and isn't afraid to tell you ten times a day."

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of a front door opening and two laughing people walking through the door.

"We're home!" bellowed a female voice.

"Ah and there are the root of the Coopers' attitude problems. Come on and you can meet my parents," Chad said starting for the stairs.

"Okay," I tried to say eagerly. I followed him back down the hall and to the stairs. No turning back now. It was time to meet the Coopers.

**Okay, so next time we will meet his parents and see what a dinner with the Coopers is like. Did you find the quote? If you didn't, scroll back up and take a look at Chad and Sonny's conversation when she's trying to compliment him. It's when she says: "you don't see yourself very clearly, you know." I couldn't help adding it, and because I'm all about being precise when I quote things, I can tell you that this is from Twilight, page 210. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks so much for all the great feedback, and keep reviewing. Okay, bye!**


	4. Same Size

**Okay... slight delay (for me) was because of my dear cat recently dying on Friday. It was crushing, but I'm okay. I'm obviously well enough to write. Unless of course this chapter actually _isn't _up to standards, in which case, I stand corrected. I think it is though. Anyways... time to meet Mr. and Mrs. Cooper! **

Chapter Four: Same Size

**Sonny's Point of View**

After quicker-than-I-thought-was-possible introductions to Chad's parents, Mary and Thomas Cooper, we sat down in their elaborate dining room. Hanging above the rectangular, dark cherry wood dining table was a beautiful chandelier.

I caught a look at all of the priceless- more or less –breakables in a see-through glass cabinet positioned against the wall and prayed I wouldn't break anything. I remembered the white carpet beneath my feet and added that I please wouldn't spill anything either.

"So," Mary Cooper, Chad's mother began after eating a delicate spoonful of some soup that I couldn't pronounce. "Sonny, where are you from again? Don't take this the wrong way but… you really don't seem as though you're from around here."

I smiled kindly. "Yeah, I'm actually from Green Bay, Wisconsin." Everyone but Chad stared at me. I think even the woman serving us missed a step. My smile became more anxious. "You know… home of cheese… and cows?" More silence.

Chad set his spoon down and stared down his parents. "They know. Remember, I told you all where she was from."

"Hmm… I think I may recall…" Thomas said thoughtfully.

Mary looked indifferently at her soup. "Isn't Colleen from New York, Chad?" she asked casually.

I'm not the jealous girlfriend type, but who the heck was Colleen?!

Chad sighed loudly. "Yes, mother, she is." He turned to me and smiled reassuringly. "She's an old family friend," he said, adding an eye roll for emphasis.

"A very nice one too… Have you talked much to her lately?" Mary directed her question to Chad.

"Why should I? We were never close," Chad said, dismissing the topic.

"Oh…" Sheyenne said disappointedly a few silent minutes later. "I forgot what I was going to say."

Conveniently enough, as soon as Kaylee, their cook, got around to serving me the pot roast, Sheyenne suddenly slammed her palm down on the table and smiled, saying: "I remembered." Everyone jumped slightly in their seats, including Kaylee, who spilled a ton of gravy on me.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Miss," Kaylee apologized.

Out of the corner of my shocked eyes, I thought I saw Chad hide his face in his hands. "No, no, it's okay. Stuff like this happens to me so much, I'm starting to get used to it," I said while Kaylee tried to hastily wipe it off my dress.

"Sheyenne, take Sonny to your room and get her something to wear," ordered Mary shortly.

Sheyenne smiled and stood up from the table. "Alright… come with me, Sonny."

On my way out of the room, I caught Chad glaring at Sheyenne. I'm guessing that was a warning to not try anything funny with me.

Once we were in her giant walk-in closet, she threw me a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a design on the front. I caught the clothes and examined the front of the shirt more closely. On the front was the name "Chad Dylan Cooper" with a big, red slash through it. I decided against asking her why she would have a shirt like this.

I laughed nervously. "Umm… you wouldn't happen to have a different shirt, would you?" I looked around at the hundreds of hangers and shelves full of clothes.

"No, sorry. I don't think I have anything else that'll fit you." Sheyenne tapped a pink nail to her chin. She looked around and grabbed a low cut pink tank top where less was obviously more in the design of it. "Unless you'd rather wear this…"

I shook my head. "No, that's okay. I'll just… wear this…"

While I pulled the jeans up around my waist, Sheyenne casually leaned against the wall. "So… Chad told us _so _much about you."

"Really?" I hoped she could hear the smile in my voice.

"No," she said curtly. "You know Portlyn right?"

"Yes…" I said cautiously, while I buttoned the jeans up.

"Well, she's been here before too."

"Oh?" I acted disinterested. I already knew that there had never been anything going on with Chad and Portlyn.

"Yes. She's very nice," Sheyenne commented thoughtfully.

"Is she?" I asked, slipping the offensive shirt over my head.

"Mmm… yes, she is. Chad and… well the whole family really, just loves her," Sheyenne gushed. She picked my dress up off the floor and flung it into her hamper. "We'll return it to you later," she said before shutting the lights off and heading back to the staircase.

I had to stumble back into my shoes and run just to catch up to her pace.

Okay, so it could've been going better, but… the night was still young.

When we reentered the dining room, they had clearly been waiting for us to get back before they ate. Chad looked at me and when he caught sight of the shirt I'd been given he raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"Sheyenne, you couldn't have given her a different shirt?" Chad asked.

Sheyenne just shrugged and took her seat. "It was either that or one other shirt but she didn't want it." When Chad continued glaring at her, she looked up from her plate of pot roast. "You know I don't have very many clothes left back from before I lost ten pounds," she said defensively.

My mouth dropped open self-consciously. Was she insinuating that _I_ needed to lose ten pounds?! I quickly shut my mouth to hide my shock. Unfortunately nothing could hide the embarrassment that had made itself known on my cheeks.

Before Chad even had a chance to protest, Michael piped up for the first time during dinner. "What're you talking about? You're the same size as she is."

Sheyenne gave me a barely-noticeable once over before flipping her glossy blond hair over her shoulder and stabbing a small piece of meat with her fork. "I don't think so…"

Mary cleared her throat and raised her wine glass to her full, blood red lips, slowly shaking her head reproachfully at Sheyenne.

"So, Sonny… what do your parents do for a living?" Mr. Cooper asked.

I had just taken a bite of baked potato, so I had to take several seconds before I could swallow and answer. "Well, my mom is the one of the owners of a bookstore that's actually really close to the studio."

"Oh, yeah, I've passed by there before," Chad said enthusiastically.

Thomas nodded in approval. "And your father? What does he do?"

My smile faded and I played with my fingers under the table. "Uh… my dad doesn't exactly do much…"

"He must do something, though," Michael pressed.

"Well… uh, my dad doesn't really have a job anymore," I said hesitantly, beating around the bush like a scaredy cat.

"Mmm… unemployed?" Thomas asked with sympathy in his voice.

"Dad," Chad took on a warning tone when he spoke.

"Uh, no, not exactly…" Even Chad turned his head to see exactly where I was going with this. "Well… my dad… kind of… died… a little over a year ago…"

I looked down at the sage green napkin in my lap before I could see anyone's reactions.

"Oh, we're so sorry, dear," I heard Mrs. Cooper say. "And Thomas is sorry for asking."

I heard a thumping sound before Thomas said, "Yes, yes, I'm sorry for prying."

"Sonny?" I looked up slightly and glanced to my right where Chad sat. "Are you still eating?"

"No, I'm full," I said.

"Okay, then may we be excused?"

"Yes, of course. Lovely meeting you Sonny," Mary said while I took the napkin out of my lap and set it on the table.

"It was nice to meet all of you too," I said formally. I stood up and walked out of the dining room with Chad at my side.

Once we were completely out of sight and earshot, Chad pulled me closer to him with one arm, so we were walking right next to each other. "Sorry about that," he said.

"Which part?" I leaned into his side.

"All of it." We walked up the stairs and went in the opposite direction we had gone before. "This is why I didn't want you to meet them."

"Well sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't _you _apologize." Chad opened the door to what I assumed was his bedroom and walked us inside.

"Why not? I'm the one who pressured you to bring me here," I stated.

"Oh, okay, so it's your fault my sister was rude to you and my parents brought up random girls and crossed boundary lines?" Chad asked while he turned me so that he could see my face.

"No," I admitted.

"That's right... I'm sorry but that shirt that you borrowed is really starting to annoy me." He disappeared into his walk-in closet.

"Yeah, any particular reason she has a shirt like this?" I called out fingering the collar of my borrowed shirt.

"Other than the obvious one that she's jealous of me, no."

I followed him into his closet right as he pulled a dark blue collared button down off a hanger. "What are you doing-and why do you have so many shirts that are the exact same design?"

He shrugged and handed me the blue shirt. I took it absentmindedly, while I looked at how many he had. All the same in different colors.

"Don't you like anything else?" I asked.

"I wear t-shirts in spring and summer, you know, sometimes," he offered.

"Okay, that's a tad weird," I said smiling at him.

"But at least I'm consistent," he said, backing out of the closet.

That was when I noticed his shirt in my hands. "Wait, why'd you give me this?"

"Put it on over Sheyenne's shirt so I don't have to see my name crossed out the rest of the time you're here." He looked at the shirt with disgust.

"Seriously…? Okay…" I slipped my arms through the sleeves and buttoned it three fourths of the way up. Part of his crossed out name was still showing but I figured it didn't really matter. I struck a pose, with the too-long sleeves covering up my hands completely. "What do you think?"

"Not bad. Other than the sleeve issue and the fact that I _can still see the other shirt._"

Ah the art form of subtlety in action. I sighed dramatically. "Fine…" I buttoned it up more, but I left two buttons undone. "Happy now?"

"Yes, I am as a matter of a fact," Chad said smiling. He took two steps closer to me, leaving almost no space between us.

"Control freak…" I muttered.

He put a single finger to my lips and I crossed my eyes to look at it before I looked up at him. "The time for talking is over, Sonny," he said like he was acting. I remembered one of the first times he fed me that line after Mackenzie Falls ruined our peace picnic.

I moved his hand away and smiled. "You're right." I slipped away from him and wandered over to the bookshelf that had hundreds of DVDs stacked on it. "I need to go through these and see exactly which movies I have _got _to have you watch tomorrow when you come over to my house."

He narrowed his eyes and smiled at me. "Okay… But is it really necessary? We have plenty of time to get me caught up on all the movies I just _have _to see," he said, mocking me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued scanning the titles. "Oh, that's right! I know exactly what we're watching tomorrow, because I know for a fact that you've never seen it before. Trust me."

"How do you know for sure?"

"It's an old comedy," I stated without turning around.

"You're right; I've never seen it before."

I smirked at him and put a hand on his arm. "I know I'm right." As soon as I said it we both started laughing.

**And now we have officially met the Cooper family. Aren't they something? Next we get to see what movie Sonny picked and, more importantly, what Connie Munroe is really like. And that's all in the next chapter which will be out... in the future. Vague, aren't I? Okay, how about, the _near _future? But before that, I've already written out a little one-shot that takes place after the new episode "Fast Friends," which is officially airing on TV this Sunday. You can find the episode online if you're super super curious. I already watched it a few times, but I'm waiting until the minute after the new episode ends to post it. By the way, that'll be Pacific Time for me. Keep an eye out for it, because sometime around 8:30, _Eleven O'clock To the Rest of My Life_, will be popping up. So that just about wraps it up. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!**


	5. In the Mood to Laugh

**Sorry about the delay. I had some major writer's block, but I think it's mostly gone now. Yay. Okay, so I've got to say, in the last two chapters, I was a little worried that I hadn't driven it home enough that the Cooper family, other than Chad and Michael, were really just a bunch of jerk faces, but judging from your comments, I think I did the job. Good. We probably won't see much of them again, so yeah. Well, enjoy. **

Chapter Five: In the Mood to Laugh

**Chad's Point of View**

Sonny and I got out of my car and started walking to the stairway of her apartment building.

"Now, there's something I should warn you about," Sonny began.

I felt myself tense up. "What is it?" I asked a little frantically. To say I was nervous to meet Sonny's mom was an understatement.

Sonny smiled and gave me a confused look. "I was just going to say that my mom's a hugger like I am… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said unconvincingly.

"Are you nervous to meet my mom?" she asked incredulously. Well she didn't have to sound _so _surprised. When I didn't respond right away, her expression became even more shocked. "Chad, you're going to be fine and… Oh… I think I know what this is about…" Her expression softened.

We had reached the stairs by then, but Sonny stopped me from going up.

"What?" I asked. I was curious as to what it was that she had come up with.

Sonny suddenly attacked me with a hug, almost knocking me off my feet. I stumbled backwards, but caught my balance and hugged her back. "What was that for?" I mumbled into her hair.

"Are you nervous because you're afraid that my mom knows about what happened with your parents?" she asked.

What?! I put my hands on her shoulders and held her at arm's length so I could see her face. "You _told _her?"

She stared at me innocently. "Yeah," she said like it should've been obvious, only I could tell she was trying to be nice about it. She studied my expression for a second. "Sorry, but my mom and I have a way different relationship than you and your parents. I tell her pretty much everything. It's okay, though, because she doesn't blame you or anything. I'd already told her that you were warning me and I was insisting on going anyway." She shrugged it off. "She still loves you."

I just stared at her.

"Was that what you were nervous about?"

"No, but it is now," I said.

"Sorry…" she said sheepishly. Sonny took me by the hand and starting pulling me up the stairs while I resisted the temptation to drag my feet to keep from going.

When we got to the door, she dropped my hand and searched her pockets until she found her key.

"Isn't your mom home?" I asked. Wasn't that kind of the whole point?

She smiled and shoved the key in the lock. "No, she doesn't get home for another half hour," Sonny said indifferently.

I stared at her. "So you got me all worked up back there for nothing? Your mom isn't even home yet?"

She snickered. "You brought it up." She threw the door open and walked through, spreading her arms out in a "ta-da" way.

"You are evil, you know that, right?" I knew she could probably hear the smile in my voice. I followed her in through the door and shut it behind me.

"Well, I suppose I really can't deny that, can I?" Sonny shrugged shamelessly. "Okay, so this is no 'Cooper Mansion' but it works."

I scoffed. "I'm sick of the big fancy stuff anyway. Show me normal."

"Okay," she said eagerly. Sonny skipped around the corner and I assumed she wanted me to follow. "This is the kitchen. Cozy, yes?"

"Yeah. It's nice to see a kitchen that you're guaranteed to not get lost in," I said, looking around the small, but nicely decorated kitchen. I looked back to her face and caught sight of a slightly anxious expression before she immediately changed it to her usual smile.

"Moving on," Sonny said, grabbing my hand again. We walked through a doorway on one of the walls in the kitchen and we came to the dining room. "Dining room…" she pointed to the room that was visible from the dining room. "Living room…" So I guess we were technically in the living room/dining room.

"Nice. It feels… lived in," I said truthfully.

"That's a good thing, right?" she asked suddenly.

I could feel my expression change to one of confusion. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay, uh…" Sonny led me down a short hallway and at the end were two doors. "My mom's room." She pointed to the plain brown door with nothing else on the outside. I had kind of figured that that was her mom's room since the other door had a giant poster for _So Random_ on it.

"And my room." Sonny opened the door and barely gave me any time to take it all in before she gasped, ran into her room, and snatched something off her wall with a ripping sound.

I stepped into her normal-sized room that was decked out in purple and pink and other random knickknack type things sitting around. I chuckled at her reaction and tried to see what she had ripped off the wall. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" she said defensively.

"Okay, now I'm curious. Seriously, what was it? A poster?" I took a step closer to her.

She kept whatever it was behind her back while she took a step back but ended up just backing herself into a corner. "Yes, a poster that you will never see," Sonny said warily.

I smirked as I stood in front of her, blocking her from any escape unless she had suddenly gotten faster since I last saw her run. "What, is it a poster of Zac Efron or something? It's okay, I'll get over it." I smiled jokingly.

"Forget it," she said unconvincingly as she quickly realized she was trapped.

"Oh come on. Please?"

I could see her determination faltering. "You won't laugh?"

"Me? It's like you don't know me at all," I said.

Sonny raised her eyebrows questioningly.

I sighed. "No, I won't laugh, I swear."

She lowered her eyes and held up the partially crumpled up poster. "In my defense, I was a fan of the show before I came on _So Random _and I just never mentioned it because of the rivalry."

I looked from her face to the poster and smiled, trying not to laugh. Not really at her, but at how ridiculous she was being over it. "_This _is what you were hiding from me?" I asked incredulously. It was a poster with the entire cast of _Mackenzie Falls _on it, including me. "You were a fan?"

"Don't get full of yourself," she warned jokingly. "but yeah… I mean why else do you think I recognized you so fast when we met?"

"And the need to hide it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was kind of embarrassed since I still had it and now I'm dating the star of the show. I don't know, it just seemed kind of weird, the more I thought about it because I have a giant picture of you on my wall, and then I forgot to take it down before you got here, so…"

"Right, because I would really hate it if my girlfriend hated the show I'm on," I said sarcastically.

Sonny rolled her eyes and tossed the poster onto her bed. "All that aside,-"

"Wait, wait. Do you still watch the show?" I asked curiously, prepared to drag it out of her.

She looked up at the ceiling in exasperation and gave me a do-I-really-have-to-tell-you face.

"You promised I could ask all of the questions tonight," I reminded her.

"Okay, well, to be honest, I sort of stopped watching it out of spite after you ruined my peace picnic, and I only started watching it again once they started showing the episodes we wrote."

"Hmm… Okay. So what were you saying before?" I never really realized how much we jump from topic to topic until now. Hmm. Kind of weird actually.

"I was going to ask you if you liked hamburgers and stuff like that." Sonny leaned comfortably against the wall, not caring that I was still standing in the way of her being able to leave.

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's what we're having for dinner. It's about the only thing my mom can cook that doesn't come out… mangled." She laughed good-naturedly.

"In that case, 'hamburgers and stuff like that' sounds very appealing."

"And I hope you're also in the mood to laugh. A lot!" Sonny said, talking with her hands as well.

"Oh, yes, what is this comedy that we're watching anyway? You've had me in suspense," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, shut up," she said laughing and pushing me to the side. "It's a surprise."

"Okay, but if I've never even seen it before, then what's the point of not telling me what the title is?" We made our way out of her room and walked into the front hallway to wait for her mom, I was guessing.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You make an interesting point."

"That's because it's a good, reasonable point."

She leaned back against their front door and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll tell you the dang title if it'll make you happy. It's called _It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World._ And don't worry, because my mom is not watching it with us. No offense to her, love her to death, but I am _not_ letting her watch a three hour movie with us."

"Three hours?" I asked.

The front door unexpectedly flew open, causing Sonny to stumble forward into my arms.

Someone who I assumed was Sonny's mom walked in, wearing the same smile that resided on Sonny's face practically 24/7.

"Mom, you're home," Sonny mumbled into my shirt.

"Hello. Nice catch," Sonny's mom noted.

I quickly helped Sonny to her feet, not noticing the double meaning to her statement until after Sonny gave her mom a wide-eyed don't-embarrass-me-look.

"Sorry. Nice to meet you, Chad. I'm Connie Munroe," she said before enveloping me into a hug like Sonny'd warned me.

"Nice to meet you too," I said after the quick hug.

"So, I'll just go get dinner started. It shouldn't take too long, so feel free to do whatever you want." She started walking out of the room but stopped short. "Within reason. No burning down the house or anything."

"We won't mom," Sonny said, looking eager to get her mom out of the room. As soon as she was gone, she grabbed my hand and took me into the living room. "Sorry about that. Your parents may be rude, but my mom is embarrassing."

"I think I'd still take the embarrassing parent," I said, watching her slide a DVD into the TV. "We're watching that now?"

"Why not? It's likely my mom will burn dinner and have to start over at least once, giving us about an hour," she said logically, before jumping onto the couch and sitting cross-legged on one of the cushions. "Sit, sit."

"Since when did you get so bossy?" I sat down next to her.

"I am not," she protested. "Now be quiet."

"Oh, yeah, you're not bossy at all," I said sarcastically.

The main menu came up and she hit the play button on the remote.

"Ready to laugh 'till it hurts?" she asked leaning into my side.

"Bring it on Munroe. Oh, but just don't talk during the movie."

She stabbed the pause button and the credits that all old movies have in the beginning _and _end froze. "Excuse me?" She laughed in spite of herself.

"You always like to do commentary on all your favorite parts, whether I've seen it before or not."

"Fine, I'll be good." Sonny hit the pause button again before finally just hitting the skip button to get to the actual movie.

**Okay, so the rest of Chad's visit will be in the next chapter, which should be out soon. And the movie mentioned, _It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World, _is a real movie and I do not own it. It's this really hysterical movie from 1963 with a bunch of famous comedians we really have never heard of. The only person I really recognize is Mickey Rooney. Oh, and the original three stooges make a cameo too, as firemen. Anyway, if you haven't seen it, you should. Not sure where you could find it, I think you can buy it or rent it but I'm not sure. My family is also big on comedy and funny movies, so of course we have it on DVD and so do my grandparents on my mom's side. But, I hope you liked this chapter, and I will be updating everything else I have going on fairly soon. Thanks for reading, and please review like always. Thanks! :)**


	6. Intermission

**Sorry about the delay. Again... Unfortunately, state testing tends to turn my brain to mush after two hours every day for six days. Blech. Anyway, this chapter is more like a filler chapter and is kind of pointless except that you sort of need the information at the end but yeah... That's another reason why I titled this chapter "Intermission." Very fitting. Okay, so enjoy. I hope. **

Chapter Six: Intermission

**Chad's Point of View **

About thirty minutes into the movie, Sonny and I both started coughing from the smoke Sonny had predicted would come from dinner: round one. We opened all the windows while Connie scraped our charred ex-dinner into the garbage. I wondered how often dinner was unavoidably burned on average a week.

An hour and a half into the movie and dinner: attempt three was almost done.

"My mom doesn't usually burn food this often. She just gets anxious when company comes over and tends to… well burn it," Sonny explained as the screen turned red and the word "intermission" flashed onscreen in large, white letters.

"Intermission?" I asked.

"It's an old movie from the early sixties. People get a little restless during a three-hour movie. It's like when you go see a play or ballet and they have an intermission. Lucky for us though, this is a DVD, so we can totally skip over it." Sonny picked up the remote that hadn't left her side the entire time. And she calls me a control freak.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Munroe called triumphantly from the kitchen.

Dinner was actually pretty good. Sonny's mom could be a good cook once you got past the… smoke… and occasional flame.

There wasn't any dinner drama. I mean, Sonny fell out of her chair once trying to get her napkin off the floor, but nothing huge. We didn't really talk about all that much either. Well I mean we did since it was like having two Sonnies there, but nothing that important or embarrassing. We talked about places we've traveled to, the fact that Sonny's never been out of the country before, movies, when and if we were going public with our relationship or not. To that Sonny replied saying "Mom, I told you a while ago that we haven't and aren't going to tell anyone unless we have to."

"What about-"

"No, we haven't told our friends yet. We'll tell them… you know, eventually…"

**Later… **

Sonny laughed again at the last scene while the end credits rolled before rolling over on the couch and groaning. "Okay, so did you like the movie?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious," I said from my seated position on the floor next to the couch. Sonny was laying down on the couch taking up all the spare room. I didn't care though.

"Ooh, jackpot. Chad Dylan Cooper has a sense of humor," she said, acting like she was shocked.

"Yes, it's true. You've found my weakness," I said, playing along.

Sonny jumped up from the couch and pulled me up by my hands to a standing position as well. "So when do you have to go home? Huh, huh, huh, huh?" she asked really fast, jumping up and down.

"Well my parents don't really care when I get home so-"

"Yay! Perfect! So you can stay for a while longer!"

I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping anymore and laughed. "Jeez, you're hyper. How many pieces of that cake did you _have_?"

She groaned at the reminder. "Two pieces. Ugh… never let me have two and a half pieces of cake that has three different kinds of chocolate in it. Ever!"

"Two and a half? But you just said you only had two."

Sonny looked at me innocently. "Well, you know when you left for like ten seconds to go get more napkins?"

I nodded. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Well I sort of stole like half of your piece," she admitted. She wasn't fooling me though. Truly guilty people don't look happy that they did it.

"I thought it looked like your mom shorted me on the cake," I said thoughtfully. "So, you know that party that's going on tomorrow night?"

Sonny wrinkled her eyebrows in thought. "Who's throwing it again?"

"Britney Brown. She was in that one movie… uh… I can't remember which one though. It was that one with the guy named-"

"Oh, that one? Yeah, I know her. You got an invite?"

"All of Mackenzie Falls did, yep."

"Hmm… I wonder if-"

A loud moo interrupted her train of thoughts. She pulled out her mooing phone, checked the caller ID and held it up to her ear. "Hey, Tawni, you're just the person who I wanted to talk to… Yeah, that party… Are the other three going? …Oh, good. So are we all going together? …Sweet. So why'd you call? …You actually wanted my advice on clothes? Well, okay. What are you thinking of wearing? …Tawni you have at least twenty pink dresses, so help me out here… Sparkles and knee-length? Was it that dusty rose one or...?"

Ugh. Clothes talk. I plopped down on the couch and waited for her to wrap up the boring girl talk.

"Oh, _that _one… Well, sorry but I can't really read you mind… Right, not funny. Okay, yeah that one looks good on you and it's not too fancy or anything. So… Oh… Okay, bye." Sonny hung up. "Hmm. She sure does get right to the point. So I guess we'll see each other at the party then."

"Even though we can't really be seen with each other," I reminded her.

"Ugh. I hate keeping secrets. Maybe… we should tell people…" she said hesitantly.

"I thought you were worried about what your friends would think."

"Well, I still am, but… I'm getting sick of it." She sat down on the couch next to me and sighed.

"So we _can _tell people now?" I checked.

"Yeah. I'll tell them… Monday."

I didn't argue with her obviously putting it off _still_. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to word it to my cast mates when I told them before the party.

**Short, I know. My chapters usually push 3,000 words on average lately. Well don't despair because, I wrote chapter seven weeks ago, so if you check the little chapter bar, you can read that very long chapter right now. Yay! I've been waiting for forever to post chapter seven because it's very... Well I'll let you go read for yourself. Bye! **


	7. Really Couldn't Care Less

Chapter Seven: Really Couldn't Care Less

**Sonny's Point of View**

When the cast of _So Random_ and I arrived at Britney's party, a lot of people were already there. I seemed to remember Tawni convincing me that her parents would be there, but I didn't see a legal adult anywhere. If we weren't heading into Britney Brown, the "good girl of the press's" house, I would have turned tail and left then without a second thought or an "I'm leaving," thrown over my shoulder.

"I thought you said there would be parental supervision," I hissed to Tawni who was walking next to me. "That's the only reason my mom let me come."

Tawni rolled her eyes, but continued smiling and waving at all the people she knew. "Please. I sense an accusation in your tone. Sonny, I did not lie to you. You'll never see her parents, but they will see _us_."

My eyes widened slightly. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that the Browns have cameras all over the house, and they sit in the control room pretty much all night, watching the monitors. There. Does that help your squeaky-clean conscience?" I picked up on her sarcasm right away.

Ah, the price to pay of being the concerned, uptight goody-goody of the group. Taking the dumb approach, I smiled and nodded. "Yep, sure does, thanks."

We were all quiet the rest of the walk up the pink lantern-strewn pathway to the door where the hostess herself was waiting.

"Hey, it's my favorite comedy show cast!" Britney called out when we were a few feet from the door. "Glad you could all make it. Make yourselves at home, and remember: you break it, you buy it," she said so cheerfully and shamelessly you would think she was telling us she was giving away free money later.

Nico and Grady immediately separated themselves from the group, flocking to the crowd of girls talking in a corner of the living room.

Tawni, Zora, and I went over to the snack table and sort of just observed/spied on other people at the party. No matter how hard I looked though, I couldn't find Chad. I sighed and lowered my eyes down to the potato chip in my hand.

Tawni's sound of disgust and utter disapproval was my first sign of hope that he was finally there. I looked eagerly over at Tawni. "What is it?"

"Take a wild guess," Zora said, glaring towards the front door.

Tawni looked in abhorrence over at the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ who had obviously just arrived at the party. "Who invited _them_?"

When I caught Chad's eye I smiled a little, and he did also, until someone pulled him away. Disappointed, I turned back to Tawni. "I'm guessing they're wondering the same thing about us."

"Yeah, but we're not a bunch of hotshots who show up at every cool party because we're so cool!" Zora shouted, attracting some attention from people passing by.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Calm down Zora." She pulled out a tube of raspberry lip gloss and applied what had to have been her hundredth coat that night.

"Well, let's do _something _or talk to _someone_," I said impatiently. I looked around the front room, but I couldn't find Chad again.

Suddenly, Britney, who had gotten famous from a popular remake of a classic movie, walked over to us, carrying a black basket that looked like it usually only held Halloween candy. "Hey, girls. Having fun?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, it's great."

She gave us a thumbs-up. "Awesome, awesome."

"What's with the basket?" Zora asked.

Britney smiled cunningly and raised her eyebrows. "It's for a game we're playing later. You guys want to play?"

We all nodded at slightly different times.

She took out three scraps of paper and an orange glittery gel pen. "Write your name on a piece of paper, fold it up, and stick it in the basket."

After all three of us submitted our names, Britney flashed us a green braces filled smile and went back to making her rounds.

About thirty minutes later, Britney cut the music and asked for everyone's attention. "Okay, people. Are you having fun?"

Everyone shouted back yes, or yeah, or something along those lines.

She smiled. "Awesome, awesome. Well, it's time for a little game! Are you ready?" she shout-asked us.

Everyone shouted and screamed back again and I had to cover my ears before I went deaf.

She laughed. "Okay. The game we are playing was chosen by a couple of my friends. And the game is… seven minutes in heaven!" Once the screams died down again, she resumed speaking. "And for those of you who now realize you _don't _want to play… too bad!"

Everyone laughed. Everyone that is except for me, self-proclaimed cautious bore at parties. And proud of it, might I add.

Britney reached into the basket and pulled out two slips of paper. "And the first name drawn is none other than… Sonny Munroe!"

Oh, that figures. I guess I should have seen this disaster coming. Just so long as I didn't get stuck with some creep in the closet. I supposed I'd probably have to thank my mom later for slipping me some pepper spray before I left.

The crowd's reaction was a mix between more shouting and laughing.

"And she will be locked in a closet for seven minutes with… Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Over the cheers, I heard four loud gasps coming from my friends. Well maybe _they_ weren't happy about it, but if I had to be locked in a closet with someone, he was definitely my first choice.

Both Chad and I acted reluctant while we were dragged over to the closet door by two jocks. The door slammed shut on us. I suppose if we were really _that _unwilling we would've been begging to be let out, but I didn't care. This was the first time I'd been able to see him all night.

"You've got seven minutes!" Britney shouted across the room.

"Hey, stranger," I said.

"Hi. Liking the party?" Chad asked stepping closer to me.

"More and more, yes." I also took a step closer to him.

"So…"

Picking up on what he meant, I spoke up. "We might as well. I mean we _were_ forced in here. It's not like they can get on us for this."

He took my hands into his and laced our fingers together. "True enough." He leaned down and started kissing me. I wondered how many times we could have a chance at playing this again.

After we ran out of much needed air the first time, I pushed him against the wall and ruffled his hair. He laughed. "What are you doing?" He smirked. "I mean, I know my hair is great and all but…"

I rolled my eyes. "Just making it more believable," I said.

"Oh please, we're method actors. I think we can make it believable on our own," he said before leaning down and kissing me again.

Okay, I think I _must_ seriously be a magnet for falling and tripping and other things of that nature, because all I did was take one tiny step backward, and I swear, there was _nothing _there but air. Yet, I still managed to trip and fall backwards, dragging Chad down with me. Did I mention it hurt? And that it was really loud because we knocked over a Swiffer Wet Jet and a Swiffer Vacuum in the process?

"Sonny, I know I said we could make it believable but this really wasn't what I had in mind," Chad said breathlessly. I guess I knocked the wind out of both of us.

I smacked him on the back only hard enough to make my point. "Don't be ridiculous, that was an accident," I whispered.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because I think we woke the dead with that," I said chuckling quietly.

"_We_?" he asked accusingly, before he laughed.

"Oh be quiet. And would it be possible for you to get up? You're kind of crushing me," I said shifting under him.

Before Chad had time to even respond, the door flew open. Oh… If I was ever tempted to break out of my no-swearing habit, it was then.

About half the room gasped, a fourth laughed, and the rest looked away out of embarrassment for us I'm assuming.

Chad scrambled to get off of me, and I tried to speed the process up by pushing on his chest.

"Wow…" Britney said, clicking her tongue while Chad helped pull me to my feet. "I suppose I can take that as you guys are enjoying the party. Awesome, awesome."

We tried to get the heck out of there, but Britney slammed the door on us.

"Sorry for the interruption," Britney called out. "You still have four minutes."

"Okay, that was embarrassing…" I said after a really long silence.

I glanced over at Chad for the first time since we had the door slammed on us the second time. "Yeah, well… we can just tell them we tripped… I mean it's the truth…" Chad said, smoothing his hair down with one hand and smiling awkwardly at me.

"I can't believe I tripped over… _air_!" I said in frustration.

"That reminds me. Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm fine. I mean… there's no permanent damage." That much was true.

Chad slowly pulled me closer to him and wound his arms loosely around my waist. "So this is okay?" he asked.

I nodded, wondering if he could hear how hard my heart was pounding from his close proximity. Jeez. How much longer would it take for that to ease up? Hadn't we been dating long enough for my heart to stop spazzing out when he was so close?

"And this?" He leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine. My response was a little less gentle. We _did _still have four minutes left to kill.

I didn't know if our four minutes had passed or not when I thought I heard someone call out something, but it sounded muffled to me, so I didn't pull away.

I heard it again, but still didn't stop.

Finally I heard a whole crowd of people yelling "stop," and everything stopped sounding muffled all of the sudden.

I pushed Chad away from me and looked at Britney who was chuckling by the open closet door. I didn't want to look at them just yet, but my eyes instinctively found Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora. Their mouths were opened up in shock so wide they could've passed as cartoon characters.

I could feel my cheeks blazing as I glanced at Chad who looked equally embarrassed. We didn't want to be _that _convincing. Heck, we'd already been just a smidge _too _convincing. Couldn't say we tripped for that last one.

Chad's hair was all messed up and his shirt was all wrinkly from… method acting…

I looked down at my own shirt, finding it just as wrinkled. I pulled down on the bottom of my shirt and smoothed it out while both Chad and I stepped to the side of the closet opening while Britney continued chuckling and staring at us. And of course, since the hostess was still staring at us, so was everyone else.

"Well, well, well… I guess I can take that as you guys are _really, really _enjoying the party," Britney finally said while I tried to conspicuously smooth down my long brown hair.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I doubt anyone can top that, but let's see who's next," Britney said reaching for her basket.

I saw the looks of shock on my friends' faces quickly fade to anger and betrayal. Oh boy. They were on to us.

"I am so dead right now," I said to Chad over the cheering as someone named Amber was called up to play next.

"With your friends?" Chad asked.

"Uh, yeah… I may not make it out of this alive. What about you?" I searched the crowd and saw the familiar faces from _Mackenzie Falls_. They were all either casually chatting or cheering when Alex was also called up to join Amber. They looked like they hadn't even seen what just happened. Unless… the impossible… they didn't care… I looked up at Chad in disbelief.

He smiled like he knew something I didn't. "I sort of already told them."

"And they're _okay _with it?" I couldn't believe it, even though the evidence was right in front of me.

"Shocking, I know. They said they already knew it was coming anyway, so they really couldn't care less. The only one who was seriously ticked was Portlyn, but she sort of already knew," Chad said.

I would have responded but I saw my friends making their way through the throng of people, all of them on an angry warpath. Panicking, I gripped Chad's arm while Alex and Amber were quite literally shoved into the closet. They were much more reluctant than Chad and I had been. "You wouldn't have happened to come in a limo or your car or something separate from the rest of the cast, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Ready to ditch?"

"Since I value my life so much, yes. Best to let them cool down." We started speed walking towards the door.

I saw Britney's bewildered expression and smiled at her. "Great party, Britney, I had a blast. We've just really got to go," I said over my shoulder.

"Thanks for inviting us," Chad called out without turning around.

The last thing I saw before we reached the door was my fuming friends and a suddenly cheery Britney.

I didn't even look back to see if they were following us. I felt like a coward for running, but I had a feeling things were going to be even worse if they didn't have time to settle down and… adjust. And who knew? Maybe they would actually be okay with it eventually. You know… maybe… Or… maybe not…

**Monday… **

I knew I was dead meat. _So Random _was not going to be very happy with me for keeping the fact that Chad and I were dating, and that they had to find out by us going a smidge overboard in that stupid "seven minutes in heaven" game.

I had already known I was going to get it bad when I went back to the set on Monday, but I never could have foreseen what was really coming.

"We're kicking you off the show, Sonny."

"What?" I asked. They had to be joking. They wouldn't _really _kick me off the show for a superficial reason like that.

"We're sorry, Sonny. We really are, but… dating the enemy is like, the ultimate betrayal," Zora said.

"What is that in the code or something?" I asked, slightly sarcastic.

They ignored my question.

"And then not even telling us about it," Tawni said shaking her head like a disapproving parent.

"I was scared to tell you guys because of all of this. I was afraid you would react this way," I said, fighting off tears- that would inevitably end up falling anyway –in an attempt to remain strong.

"Well, we might have understood if you had actually told us," Nico said.

"_Really_?" I asked, not buying it for a second.

"No, probably not," Tawni said, ruthlessly.

The other three glared at her.

"What? I thought people liked the truth." Tawni acted totally innocent.

I hugged myself and still managed to not let any tears fall. "So this is it then? I'm off _So Random_?"

The silence that followed was my answer. I turned for the exit.

At the last minute, I whirled back around to face them. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but the entire cast of _Mackenzie Falls _is a whole lot more mature than you all are. Know why? Because when they found out Chad and I were dating, they didn't threaten to kick him off the show. And to think I thought you guys were my friends." I turned on my heel for the door again.

"You know, you could stay if you dumped Chad!" Grady called out.

I stopped dead in my tracks for about five seconds. Those five seconds were all I needed to make my decision. I forced my legs to move forward to take me to Chad.

When I got to the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ I spotted Chad immediately, even though he couldn't see me. I walked over to him, quickly, getting several surprisingly friendly greetings from Chad's cast mates. I nodded and tried to smile at all of them, but my face probably just looked distorted.

The guy talking to Chad pointed me out to him and he turned around right as I reached his side. Shockingly, my emotions were still more or less under control.

"Hey, Sonny. So how'd it go?" Chad asked cheerfully.

"Not as well as I was hoping for," I said in a quiet voice. "Can we talk in private?"

Chad panicked when I said that. He started walking to his dressing room with me following behind him without saying a word.

We were in the safety of Chad's dressing room before he finally faced me again. He looked crushed even though he wasn't the one to get kicked off his show.

"Okay. Let me have it," Chad said.

"Long story short, they told me I couldn't date you if I wanted to stay on _So Random,_" I said grimly, with a few tears escaping as the back-stabbing pain sank in.

"So this is it then?" Chad asked.

"I guess so…"

**Oh, dear! The first cliff-hanger of the story. I originally wasn't going to include a cliff-hanger but... I felt like being devious about it. Haha. So, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully before you die from suspense. The only thing I can tell you is to keep in mind that I _love_ including plot twists. Enough said. So, please review, and keep an eye out for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Sooner the Better

**Okay, so I was planning on leaving you guys hanging for a while, but based on all of your reactions, I decided to spare you. I would've posted this yesterday but it wasn't finished just yet. So, since you're dying to just skip over this and see what happens, I'll stop talking and let you read. :)**

Chapter Eight: The Sooner the Better

**Chad's Point of View**

"Okay. Let me have it," I said.

"Long story short, they told me I couldn't date you if I wanted to stay on _So Random,_" Sonny said, starting to cry.

"So this is it then?" I asked, dejectedly. After everything we'd been through, we were going to have to quit all because of her lousy "friends."

"I guess so…"

_**A few minutes earlier… **_

"Chad, I don't freaking get it," Portlyn complained to me.

"And I don't freaking care because I'm done with this conversation," I responded, walking away.

"But why are you dating _her_?" Portlyn demanded, stepping in front of me.

I took a step back. "Because she's down to earth and nice and I love her."

"And everyone's okay with that?" she asked, starting to panic. That annoyingly obsessive crush of hers was rearing its ugly head again.

"Yeah, and besides, they kind of have to be, seeing as how I am the star of the show, and without me, the show is kind of lame. No offense."

"But… how do you know that she won't leave you if her friends don't approve of the relationship?" she asked smugly, now.

"They're her friends, not her parents," I stated, rolling my eyes and trying to leave again.

"Nevertheless…" Portlyn continued. "What would you do? Or a better question would be: what _are_ you going to do?"

"Why do you assume that she's going to leave me for her friends?" I asked. Portlyn had about fifteen seconds left to make her point before I ended this conversation.

An emotion I didn't recognize flashed across her face for one second before she went back to her smug expression. "I'm just trying to be nice and make sure you're ready for anything. So, what would you do?"

"Uh…" Huh. What would I do if that came up? I had no idea. "Well her happiness is important to me and since she loves working on _So Random_ I guess I would have to let her go."

Portlyn nodded. "Interesting… well, I've got to go. Good luck."

**Back to present… **

I knew that Sonny's happiness was important but… was our relationship really that insignificant that she would throw it away just like that? And was I-

Sonny cut my thoughts off by walking forward and wrapping her arms around my waist. I could hear her sniffling. Okay, she didn't have to feel guilty. I got it. No need to make things worse by throwing me an I'm-so-sorry-I-love-you-but-I'm-leaving-you party.

"I just can't believe I'm done with _So Random_," I thought I heard her mumble. What? She was leaving _So Random_ and not me? Really?

"Wait, what?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders and holding her a few inches away from me.

She managed to pull off a confused look through her tears. "What do you mean 'what'?"

"You're leaving _So Random_?" I asked, incredulously.

She frowned and pulled herself closer to me again. "Who did you think I was leaving? You? Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed.

I tried making my sigh of relief be inaudible but she probably heard it anyway.

"Sonny…" I started nervously. I _really _didn't want to say this, but I would feel guilty if I didn't. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to choose me over _So Random_? I mean, you love comedy."

"Chad, stop it. Just accept the fact that you're way more important than a job- dream job or not."

Okay, this was turning out better than I thought, other than one thing. If Sonny didn't have a job and wasn't working on _So Random_, would her mom take her back to Wisconsin? Or would they just leave? Or _maybe _stay? But without Sonny working on something out here in California, then what was keeping her here? Me? I didn't think so.

"I said stop that," Sonny snapped all of the sudden. The sound of her voice startled me. What, was she reading my mind now?

"What?" I asked.

"I can tell what you're thinking."

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see. "How?"

"Well for starters, we've already established that for someone who puts on an act that you're an egomaniac, you're extraordinarily blind to your good qualities," she said in a voice that I could tell meant she was just getting started and would not like being interrupted.

She sniffled before continuing. "Secondly, you've already made it quite clear that you don't think you have a hold on me; that you have nothing to keep me here. We really have to break you of your habit in lying to yourself."

"Okay, so maybe you're right, but even so… are you staying…?" I asked quietly. I would've preferred to just freeze time in that moment so that I wouldn't have to hear whatever it was she would say next.

"I really want to and I think I can convince my mom but… I mean, it won't even be the same. I can't visit you on set whenever I want because I'll have school and I won't be right next door and…"

I smiled as an idea occurred to me. I was surprised I hadn't thought of it sooner. "Wait!"

Sonny jumped slightly. "What?" She backed up a little so she could see my face.

"Join _Mackenzie Falls_!" I said excitedly. It was perfect.

The idea took her by surprise. "But… I don't know… Is there even a place for me?"

"Sure there is. Katie Glasco can come back. And besides that, you're dating the star and you saved everyone's job just a few weeks ago. We can make up a part for you if we have to."

Sonny smiled a little. "You really think it'll work?"

"Let's go find out." I took her hand and started for the door.

"Right now?"

"The sooner the better."

She wiped away the last of her tears that those stupid friends of hers caused and smiled. "Well, okay, then… What are we still doing here? Let's go!"

**A couple of hours later… **

"Sonny, I am so sorry to unleash this on you," I apologized sincerely. "I promise that I could have sworn we had a spare dressing room."

"It's okay," Sonny said, still cheerful. "I mean, how bad could it be? Sharing a dressing room with Portlyn? It's only for a few weeks until the new ones are finished, right? I'll live."

I raised my eyebrows doubtfully. Portlyn was awful to work with. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like sharing a dressing room with her. I definitely had my doubts, which was why I was planning on paying her off if she got out of hand.

Sonny tried to shoo me out of her and Portlyn's dressing room. "Go on, get out of here. You just said you had to get to set and shoot your scenes, so go. I'm just going to get settled in and then go run some short errands, so just go."

She managed to shove me out the door. My only comfort was that she was staying, she didn't like _So Random_ more than me, and Portlyn also had scenes to shoot.

**Sonny's Point of View**

Well that worked out a lot better than I thought. I already had my second job in Hollywood. Not that I was thrilled I was forced to leave _So Random_, but still. Within two hours, I had a new contract, dressing room, and I would be with Chad practically all day. I was… happy.

But at the same time, I still felt betrayed. I still couldn't believe how fast they were to react to that. Over such a trivial thing. It almost made me suspicious as to whether or not something else had happened, but since that was impossible, I didn't consider it any longer.

After glancing around the large dressing room dolled up all in purple, I made my way out of _Mackenzie Falls_' studio and back over to _So Random_'s studio for the last time.

I decided to pass through the prop room one last time before I would go to my dressing room to rescue my stuff before they could burn it or something equally bad.

As soon as I walked into the prop room, I regretted it. All of my ex-friends/cast mates were gathered in there. Idiot! Why didn't I think this through better?

"Sonny?" Zora sounded surprised to see me.

"Wait, are you coming back? You got rid of Chad?" Grady asked.

"No," I said stiffly. "I just came back to get my stuff. Sorry for interrupting."

"What do you mean you're not coming back?" Tawni demanded.

"I mean that if you guys are going to force me to choose between you and Chad, I'm going to choose Chad even though it costs me my job," I said.

"But… You won't be able to find another comedy gig. At least, not as good as ours," Tawni stated.

"I know. That's why my next job has almost nothing to do with comedy."

"What is it?" Nico couldn't help but sound curious.

"Oh, you guys will find out eventually," I assured before turning and leaving.

That could've gone better. I hated this. I'm not sure _what _I was expecting from our first confrontation after I left… For them to say, "we're so sorry, we changed our minds, please come back?" The unrealistic thought may have crossed my overly optimistic mind, yes.

I gathered up all my things and carried them back to my new shared dressing room in a couple of giant trash bags I had brought with me. And by the time Chad came back to check on me, everything was in place on my side of the room.

"You got your stuff?" Chad asked, not bothering to hide the surprise and shock in his tone.

"Yeah, I figured I'd have a better chance of getting by without any cutting remarks if I went _before_ they realize I'm on _Mackenzie Falls _now." I absentmindedly played with the little silver heart pendent on the necklace I was wearing.

Chad sighed. "Sonny, are you totally sure that-"

"Chad! If you do not stop asking me if I'm sure I want to stay with you, I am going to smack you," I threatened. I stepped closer to him and took one of his hands into my own. "Do I have to remind you of all your amazing traits again?" I asked sweetly, turning on the Wisconsin charm. Kidding. Mostly.

"No, I'm fine."

"Sure? Because I'm in a complimenting mood."

"No, no, really, I'll stop asking you," Chad reassured.

"Thank you. So how'd your scenes go? Any romance scenes?" I asked overly-casually on purpose.

"Nope. My onscreen girlfriend has still yet to come back." He looked pointedly at me.

"And when _is _she coming back? Seriously, when is Katie coming back?"

"Two more episodes until Ashley falls into a coma and Katie comes back from England," he said.

"So that means I have a few more days to just hang out and stuff?"

"That's exactly what that means. Why, did you have anything planned?"

"Not really…"

**Chad's Point of View Three Days Later**

So far, Sonny had been adjusting pretty well to being a part of _Mackenzie Falls_. She still refused to eat in the Commissary during lunch to avoid seeing her old friends, which I understood. I did, however, remind her that eventually she would have to face them. To that she simply said she would as soon as Katie came back on the show.

At the moment, I was waiting on the sidelines, going over lines and waiting for them to be ready for me.

Portlyn took me by surprise though when she stormed on to the set in an even worse mood than usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound like I wanted to know what had lit her temper this time.

"How am I supposed to practice my lines if your girlfriend is crying? I mean, I cannot work under these conditions!" Portlyn complained.

"Sonny's crying?" I asked, shoving my script aside. "Why?"

"Jeez, no need to sound accusing, Mr. Protective. How should I know? I'm not her babysitter."

Portlyn probably kept on rambling after that, but I wouldn't know for sure because I had already taken off down the hall to Sonny's dressing room.

I opened the door and found Sonny sitting on the couch with her knees brought up to her chest and she was rocking back and forth, sobbing. In the background, some depressing song, "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts I think, was playing.

I rushed over to her and sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Sonny, what's wrong?"

"It's just so s-s-sad," she stuttered. Sonny turned to look at me. "But… why do you care?"

I could feel my face morphing into a puzzled expression. She hadn't asked me why I cared since before we started dating. "What do you mean why do I care? I always care about you. Now why are you crying?"

Sonny wiped a couple of tears away and laughed. She actually _laughed_. Okay, so my girlfriend was even more unique than I thought. "Chad, I'm not crying over anything really important. I'm crying over a book."

I took a couple of seconds to process that. I blinked. "Huh?"

Sonny picked up a book that was already opened to page sixty something, that had been lying next to her on the couch. "I'm crying over this really sad part in _New Moon_. It's one of the only times where Edward is a complete idiot when he leaves Bella. It is _the _saddest part in the whole series." She put her hand over her heart and another tear rolled down her cheek. "He tells her that he doesn't want her anymore, but that he'll always love her, _in a way_. And then he _leaves_. And he hid like all of the pictures she had of him, the compilation CD he made for her, everything. Ugh! I hate this part!"

I raised an eyebrow. "So I rushed all the way here from set, knocking over two innocent crew members in the process, to comfort you when you're really just crying over a book about star-crossed vampires?"

"No," Sonny stated. "Bella isn't a vampire yet. She's still human."

"Semantics." I waved away her clarification.

"In that case, yes, pretty much." She laughed.

"Huh… Well, I guess it did give me an excuse to visit again." I listened to the music she was playing and the song had switched from "What Hurts The Most" to "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick. What was with the depressing songs? "What's with all the depressing music?"

"Just setting the mood," she stated. "You see, this is my _New Moon_ playlist. It has all the songs relating to _New Moon_, so I can get ready for the new movie in November. Plus, it just, you know, sets the sad mood for this part of the book."

I just shook my head at her. "You are so weird." I smiled.

"So are you. But that's a good thing. See? We're totally made for each other."

**Happy? They're still together. Yay! I couldn't help adding that last scene, though, since I can relate to that. I cry like a baby every time I read that dang part of _New _Moon. And after reading some of your reviews that guessed the outcome of Sonny and Chad's relationship, I was thinking "No! Stop guessing!" You people are too smart. I hope it was still somewhat of a surprise. And if not, at least I was able to build up some massive suspense. Heehee. Okay, so... I guess I don't have anything left to say. Chapter nine will be out just as soon as I figure out what even happens in it. 'Till then, thanks for reading and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


	9. Hey Look, A Squirrel!

**Hey, sorry it's been a long time since I updated. I think it's been over two weeks now, so I was feeling guilty, so there you have it. That's just about all I have to say for the little intro thingamajig other than to ask one thing. Anyone know where I got the line "hey look, a squirrel"? (That's the chapter title, for anyone who didn't notice) Props to anyone who knows. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Nine: Hey Look, A Squirrel!

**Sonny's Point of View**

Adjusting to not being on _So Random _anymore was difficult for me. I would randomly think up sketch ideas during the day and start to write them down before I remembered that I wasn't on the show anymore.

It didn't help that I still couldn't get past the feeling that I was missing something. Like there was some other reason they kicked me off or maybe something else had happened that they just didn't want to tell me about. It was driving me crazy because I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that this was just typical Hollywood. Apparently, I don't understand Hollywood and I'm still the same innocent Wisconsin girl who believes everyone's a wonderful person with lots of love and unicorns and rainbows surrounding life. Psh. Yeah right. I know better now.

Anyway, my role as Katie Glasco, Mackenzie's girlfriend, was starting today, which was great. I needed to work and get my mind off of the Randoms. Unfortunately, that also meant that today was the day I had promised Chad, and myself, that I would sit with _Mackenzie Falls_ in our school uniform during lunch. Oh, boy.

But I overheard two other girls from the Falls talking and they said Brenda was making steak for us that day, so that was one good thing to look forward to.

Lately I'd been eating whatever I saw first thing in the morning in my kitchen and threw in a paper bag. One day I ended up with two forks, a banana, and a half-empty jar of peanut butter. Don't judge me; early mornings are hard for me.

"That's a wrap! Great job kids! Take your lunch break!" Our director yelled out after Chad, Portlyn, Joanna, and I had finished a scene for _Mackenzie Falls: the Lost Episode_.

"Are you ready for your big debut?" Chad asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"Just let me get my phone from my dressing room and I'll be right back," Chad said. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before turning and leaving.

"Hey, you did a great job."

I turned around and saw it was Joanna who was talking to me. "Oh, thanks. You did awesome too."

"Thanks. And I also would like to give you this." Joanna smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"What was that for?" I asked, giggling a little. These cast mates of Chad's sure were nice once you were one of them. Or maybe it was because I was dating the star. Oh dang, was this all because Chad paid them all to be nice to me?

"For doing the impossible; you changed the set's biggest pain into someone with a heart. Someone we can actually work with without having to take aspirin afterwards. Thank you," Joanna said, sincerely.

I smiled awkwardly. "Uh, you're welcome?"

She laughed. "I'll see you in the Commissary." Joanna started to walk away. "Oh." She turned back around. "And welcome to the show."

"Thanks," I called out to her a beat late. Huh. Weird… I hadn't thought I'd actually changed him. I just assumed that the Chad he was today was one that had always been buried deep underneath and that people who knew him well enough got to see it just like I did.

One of my other new cast mates, Tanner, approached me next. "Hey, great job, and Chad'll probably kill me for saying this, but you look awesome in the uniform."

I raised my eyebrows. Okay, seriously, were the cameras still rolling? This was a practical joke, right? "Uh, thanks."

Tanner had no sooner smiled and walked away when Samantha took his place in front of me. "Hi, Sonny. Since you are officially a member of _Mackenzie Falls_, here, take this as a gift from all the girls at the Falls." Samantha handed me a silver hair clip with the initials "MF" on the end of it written in navy blue.

I took it and could feel the shock on my face. What had happened to all of the other major jerk-faces? Had they been replaced by all of these super nice aliens or something?

"All of us girls here have one, and now so do you," Samantha said, cheerily.

I looked at her. "Is Chad paying you guys to be nice to me, or something?"

Samantha started laughing. "Believe it or not, Sonny, but this is all genuine. See you at lunch." She walked away in the same direction the others had left.

I stared at the clip in my hand. Wow. That sure was nice of her. Nice of all of them, really.

I looked around the set until I unsurprisingly found a mirror hanging on a wall. I traced the "MF" on the clip with my finger once before I slipped it into place in my hair on the side.

I looked at myself in the mirror. In the uniform, with the light _Mackenzie Falls_ makeup, and the clip… I actually looked like I belonged. Was it possible that the place where I belonged in this town was actually here with the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_? I tilted my head to the side slightly, studying myself. This was weird. I actually fit in and was- shockingly –_accepted_ here. What's the catch?

Chad suddenly walked up then, breaking me out of my reverie. "Hey, nice clip. Are you ready?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah, let's go."

_Be calm, be calm, be calm_, I chanted in my head as we walked down the hall to the Commissary doors.

That "calm" was broken when we were actually about to walk through the doors.

"Actually, let's do this tomorrow," I said, nervously, turning on my heel, ready to make a break for it.

Chad grabbed my shoulders and spun me back around to face the doors again. "No you don't. We're doing this today."

I took one step forward before I stopped and smiled innocently at Chad. "You know, I'm actually not hungry, so-" I turned again, only to be rotated back around _again_.

"Sonny, come on, you have to do this, eventually," Chad said. I think he was trying to be reassuring. Note to Chad: _Not working!_

I glanced around my surroundings quickly before something outside caught my eye. I pointed out the window and faked excitement. "Hey look, a squirrel! And it's so cute! Let's go outside. I want to take a picture with it."

Chad gave me a look and sighed. "_Really?_ You want to take a picture with a squirrel? _Now_?"

I jumped up and down. "Yes, now let's go before he gets away."

My break for the door was halted when Chad grabbed me by the wrist and gently tugged on my arm.

"Okay, well we can go to Disneyland later and you can take a picture with Chip and Dale, but right now you are going to get in there," Chad said firmly.

"No!" I tugged my arm back. "Chip and Dale are chipmunks! There's a _huge_ difference!" I protested childishly.

"Yeah, I really don't care, now _come on_!" Chad let go of my wrist and instead wrapped an arm around my waist. Great… I was a prisoner now.

I groaned. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Thank you, because I am starving," Chad complained, clearly trying to take my mind off the terror of walking into the Commissary and basically flaunting the fact that I was now on _Mackenzie Falls_.

We walked through the doors and I spotted them immediately. It didn't look like anything had changed. Life at _So Random_ had continued on as if I'd never even been there.

I cringed into Chad's side and looked away when we had to walk by them to get our food.

We each took a plate with a steak on it, specially made by Brenda, and walked to the Falls' table. Chad took his usual seat at the head of the table and I sat on the corner next to him, facing away from my old friends.

Fifteen minutes of listening to the people at my table chat it up and I was getting antsy. They still had yet to notice me sitting over here.

I drummed my fingers on the table. "Chad, they still don't even know I'm here," I whispered, frustrated.

"Well what else can we do other than get a giant light up arrow and point it at your head?" Chad asked, rhetorically.

"I know, but this is just so frustrating!" I slammed my hand down on the table and suddenly the whole freaking table collapsed. Everyone in the Commissary turned to stare. My eyes widened at the mess of plates, drinks, and other various items now on the floor with the table cloth and collapsed table. I stared at the hand I had used to hit the table in shock. "I guess I don't know my own strength," I mumbled.

Four familiar hysterical laughing voices erupted from behind me. The rest of _Mackenzie Falls _whipped their heads around to glare at the culprits. I turned also and saw Nico tauntingly waving a screw driver in the air and Zora jingling a baggie full of screws and bolts.

"Oh, those rats," I heard Portlyn mutter angrily.

I could tell when they spotted me though. Their laughter instantly ceased and Nico dropped the screw driver.

I couldn't even move my face muscles. I was just frozen, waiting for their reactions.

Tawni was the first to glare at me.

I sank down in my seat. Let the storm begin…

**And that was chapter nine. Did you like it? I certainly hope so. Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews and for favoriting and story alerting this. It all means a lot to me. I will update this again just as soon as I update everything else I've got going. By the way, I have a one-shot idea that I'm thinking about doing for Chad and Sonny so keep an eye out for that if you're interested. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Much appreciated. :)**


	10. Without A Doubt

**Yay, a new chapter. It's just a filler chapter, though, so don't get your hopes up for real drama. Although at the very, very end there's a majorly dramatic cliff-hanger. Haha. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Ten: Without A Doubt

**Sonny's Point of View**

"That was awful!" I complained to Chad, two weeks later. I hadn't thought it was possible, but things had actually gotten worse with me and _So Random_.

"It wasn't that bad," Chad said, shutting the door to _Mackenzie Falls_' lounge behind us.

I gave him a look. "Zora tried her new and improved cold-cut catapult out during lunch with us as her targets."

"Okay, so it was really bad. But what else are we supposed to do? I mean, other than wearing safety gear in lunch from now on, because I can't wear a helmet while I eat. That would just be weird." Chad narrowed his eyes at whatever mental image he was thinking of.

I groaned and fell face-first onto the couch and buried my face into a dark blue pillow.

"Sonny? Sonny were you listening?"

I looked up and craned my neck so I could glare at him. I picked up the pillow next to me and hurled it across the room at him. "Chad I have bigger problems than you eating lunch in a hockey mask!"

Chad jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the pillow. It went flying towards the door which just so happened to open at that moment.

Chad slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at who just got nailed in the face. I had to crawl across the couch and mute my laughter with another blue pillow.

"Okay, who threw that?!" Portlyn demanded. I could hear the pillow/ammunition slam angrily into the floor.

I raised my hand and pointed in Chad's general direction.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Ugh, you're so immature, Chad!" Portlyn yelled.

I finally regained my self control and removed the pillow from my face in time to see Portlyn stomp angrily across the room with another girl following closely behind her.

"Who's your friend, Portlyn?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.

Portlyn grabbed the latest fashion magazine off the coffee table and sank into a black recliner. "This is Angela," Portlyn said in a blasé tone, her mood suddenly calm again.

Angela turned around and waved hello at us before plopping into the recliner next to Portlyn's.

Chad squinted when he looked at Angela before his mouth dropped open. "Uh, Sonny, let's go do something else. Like, _now_."

"Umm, okay." I rolled off the couch and caught myself before I hit the ground. I pulled myself to a standing position and followed Chad out of the room.

"What's up?" I asked when we were out in the hallway. "You're acting weird."

"That was the girl who kissed me in the restaurant," Chad whispered intensely.

I tilted my head down slightly and gave him a look. "What kiss? What restaurant? What girl?" I ran the heart-shaped pendant on my necklace back and forth across the silver chain.

Chad rolled his eyes, looking slightly frustrated. "Don't give me that look. You know the one. It was our first date. The one after I gave you that necklace," he reminded me, pointing to the very necklace around my neck.

"Oh… _that_ one. Yeah, she sure threw a big wrench into our relationship at the beginning there," I said, looking back over my shoulder and peering through the partly open door.

"I know. And that's the same girl," Chad said again.

"What?" I fully turned my body now to get a better look. "No way," I said in a low voice. "How can you tell?"

"Uh, I think I would remember the one fan who's kissed me for no reason on a date with you," Chad stated.

"True." I shook my head slowly with my eyes narrowed at her. "I shouldn't be so surprised that she would be friends with _Portlyn._ Think there's any connection with Portlyn and what happened at the restaurant?"

"Without a doubt."

We both straightened back out and walked the opposite direction down the hallway.

"Her and her creepy crush on me." Chad rolled his eyes disgustedly.

"I'd say its full blown love at this point." Gently jabbing him in the ribs with my elbow, I laughed at the idea.

He groaned. "She is so annoying."

"Portlyn or Angela?"

"Both of them."

"I think I'd have to agree with that." I spun around so I was in front of him and walking backwards. "So what should we do now? We're free, no lines to learn, no evil ex-friends waiting to destroy us…"

"I don't know."

"Movie it is!" I clapped my hands together excitedly.

"Oh good, it's my turn to choose. Finally!" Chad smirked. "No offense, but I'm sick of the chick flicks."

I opened my mouth in mock shock. "Well… That's just too bad, because it's _my _turn to pick." I gave him a how-do-you-like-me-now look.

"Aww, that's even worse because it's actually _my _turn to pick." Chad returned the look.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!" I threw in there to mess him up.

"Is not!"

"Gotcha!" I said triumphantly. I laughed. "Works every time…"

"Evil," Chad shot back.

"And don't you forget it," I said, happily.

We had reached his dressing room at that point in our conversation.

I skipped into his room and stopped in the center with one finger tapping against my chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… What should we watch…?" I clapped my hands once in a moment of inspiration. "I know! We can watch _The Muppet Christmas Carol_! A classic movie with classic puppets… the perfect combo, wouldn't you say?"

Chad gave me a repulsed look. "In July?"

"Oh come on, don't you Hollywood people have Christmas in July?"

"It doesn't matter either way, because we're not watching that. We are watching _Back to the Future_, because it is my turn to pick."

"Psh… Oh really? If it really is your turn, than what did I choose last time?" I asked, not expecting an answer from him.

"_Titanic_, with Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio," Chad said immediately. "And we watched _all three hours_. By the way, what is it with you and long movies?"

"…Okay then so I guess it is your turn," I finally admitted. "But at least let me pick which part of _Back to the Future _we're watching."

"Fine. Part one, two, or three?"

"Well we just saw part three last week and I can only take so much of the wild, Wild West… Uh, let's go with part two. I like it the best because it's all… future-y."

Chad took _Back to the Future: Part Two_ off the shelf that was against the back wall. "They go to the past too."

"I know. That's why it's my favorite." I smiled and headed for his large shelves while he fed the TV the DVD. "Hey do you mind if I take a look at your stuff?"

"You've already picked through all the DVDs," Chad reminded me.

"I want to see what you read though," I said, already starting to scan the shelves of books.

"Sure, go ahead. I doubt you'll find anything you'd like though." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He was probably right.

I frowned after a few seconds. "You're right. I don't see any of the _Twilight _or _Clique _books over here. Have you even read _A Series of Unfortunate Events_?"

"A series of what now?" Chad asked.

"You can read _20,000 Leagues under the Sea_, but you can't read _Twilight_?" I called out in shock. "Freak!"

"Twi-freak!" he retorted.

I paused. "Touché."

I could hear Chad laughing behind me.

I examined his books more closely. "Don't you use bookmarks?"

"What?" he asked innocently. "They're my books so why shouldn't I be able to bend the pages if I want to?"

I laughed shortly. "The press would have a field day with this. I can see the headline now. 'CDC: Book Lover or Book Abuser?'"

He snorted and more than likely rolled his eyes.

A big piece of paper was sticking out of one of his books in the middle of the shelf.

"Hey, here's a bookmark." I pulled the paper out and the words "_So Random_" jumped out at me from the page. I frowned after quickly scanning it. I probably shouldn't have been reading something "private" like this, but this was definitely my business now.

I turned on my heel and faced the back of the couch. "Chad what's this?"

"What's what?" Chad asked. His back was still turned to me, and his eyes were glued to the TV screen showing the ancient previews.

"This letter I found in one of your books. It's addressed to _So Random_, it's written in what looks like your handwriting, and… it's signed with my name…" The accusation in my tone was hard to disguise.

Chad finally turned around. "What?"

"Chad, what is this doing in your dressing room?"

**-Gasp- What does the letter say?! Oh, and didn't I tell you a long, long time ago back in _Drastic Times Call For Comical Measures_, that we'd be seeing that annoying girl from the restaurant (who now has a name) again? Also, about the line, "hey look, a squirrel!" from the last chapter, I'll tell you where I got it from. I got it from an episode of _As The Bell Rings_, from the first season when they still had Demi on there. Anyways, there's something I really, really, really want to tell you guys, but I can't yet until I update this story again. Ugh! So frustrating! Also... the next chapter is most likely... the last chapter... -the crowd goes "aww"- I know, I know, but it is just about time to wrap the story up. Well, I'm off to finish the story. Keep reviewing and look out for the next chapter, coming soon. Bye! :)**


	11. Can't Believe It

**Hi. It's the last chapter. Aww... Now I'm not sure I really actually like this one. In my opinion it was a smidge rushed and not very detailed or up to snuff, but whatever. I would edit it and go back through it, but I just really wanted to finish it and get it out here for you guys. Sorry excuse, I know, but... And remember that no matter what the ending is, this _is_ the very last chapter _ever_ for _It's Not You, It's My Family_. Just a friendly reminder. Anywho, enjoy the last chapter. :)**

Chapter Eleven: Can't Believe It

**Sonny's Point of View**

"This letter I found in one of your books. It's addressed to _So Random_, it's written in what looks like your handwriting, and… it's signed with my name…" The accusation in my tone was hard to disguise.

Chad finally turned around. "What?"

"Chad, what is this doing in your dressing room?"

"I don't know because I've never even seen that letter before."

"Well take a look at it and please say that you didn't write this because right now I'm feeling very upset with you," I said, bluntly. I walked the letter over to the couch and held it out in front of his face.

He took it and read it, his eyes widening with every sentence.

_**Cast of **_**So Random**_**, **_

_**Hey guys. Well, I guess you know that Chad and I are dating now, huh? I really was going to eventually tell you all, but it just never came up. Oh well. You guys can kick me off the show if you want to for dating "the enemy." It doesn't matter to me. It'll just make everything easier for me, to be perfectly honest. Alright, I actually didn't just take the part at **_**So Random**_** because I loved the show and comedy. I took it because I had sort of auditioned to be on **_**Mackenzie Falls**_** but I got passed over in the end when it was all said and done, so when you all wanted me to come be on **_**So Random**_**, well… it was the perfect opportunity that I just had to take. Yeah, okay, so I never really wanted to be on the show. Sorry. But now I have everything I ever wanted. I got close enough to Chad to where we're now dating, and so now all I need is to get a job offer out of him, and everything will be perfect. Sorry if you guys feel similar to a used tissue right now, but it's really not my fault if I'm a better actress than you guys gave me credit for. Oh well. So, sorry if you're mad about the whole being used, Chad and I are dating, Seven Minutes in Heaven thing. Can we still be friends? **_

_**Sincerely,  
**__**Sonny Munroe**_

I took a deep breath and clasped my hands together. "Alright, I am going to be very calm and completely non-accusatory when I ask you this. Did you or did you not write this horrible letter to _So Random_?" I asked, serenely.

"No, I didn't," Chad stated with conviction. "I've never seen this before. And besides, you've seen my handwriting. It's not _that_ neat."

"Okay… This isn't accusatory either, it's simply a question which we will find the answer to, since I think it's pretty obvious that _So Random_ saw this."

"We can't know for sure…"

"They came to the unanimous decision to kick me off faster than I could say 'I'm sorry.'" I took the letter back from Chad. "Who could've written it? And is this a copy of the letter they gave _So Random_? And why would the copy be in your room unless they wanted to frame you?"

"All important questions," Chad noted. "First though, perhaps we should see if _So Random_ actually got that and believed it." Chad smirked, probably thinking something like "what kind of an idiot would believe Sonny would actually write that?"

I let his unspoken rhetorical question slide. "Time to pay the Randoms a visit, I guess."

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Now just let me do all the talking and don't say anything unless it's absolutely necessary. Got it?" My fingers were nervously tapping against the wall as I spoke.

"I am capable of being silent when the situation calls for it," he reminded me impishly.

"Yeah, okay… Let's do this…" I walked ahead of Chad down the last bit of hallway and into the prop room.

"Traitor!" Zora yelled when she saw me.

"No, Zora, I- ah!" I ducked when a piece of lunch meat flew at me.

"Dang!" Zora snapped her fingers disappointedly. "I wanted to hit the traitor, not the drama-snob."

I bit my lip and turned around to look at Chad apologetically. "I _did_ warn you."

Chad wrinkled his nose at the lunch meat and flicked it off his shoulder. "It's okay…"

"You guys, you've got to listen to me," I pleaded with my ex-friends sitting before me. "Did you guys get a letter like this?" I held up the letter I'd found just a few minutes ago for them to look at.

Grady glanced at it for three seconds before turning away.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "You made copies?"

My eyes lit up. "So you did get a letter like this?" My voice was so excited/expectant that they all exchanged a look.

"Well, duh. What's wrong? Don't trust your mail carrier?" Tawni asked sarcastically. "Now would you and pretty boy kindly get _out of our prop room_?"

"You guys, I didn't write that letter! That's not even my handwriting!" I held the letter out to them. "You have to know that I would never use you all," I said desperately.

"Told you!" Grady said accusingly to Nico.

"You did not!" Nico argued back.

Tawni ignored the both of them. "Why should we believe that?"

"Uh, because it's the truth and because I've never lied to you guys before. Besides… I used to consider us all as a family…"

"Oh yeah, remember when Sonny bought each of us a dorky Christmas sweater?" Grady reminded them, smiling.

"And the time she threw Zora a surprise birthday party?" Nico seemed to be warming up to my side of the story.

"_And _the time she stood up to Sharona _just_ to make Tawni feel better?" I heard Chad say. When I turned to look at him he was looking pointedly at Tawni.

Tawni shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Alright… so _maybe_ it is un-Sonny-ish to use us after she's done a lot of nice things for us… But we read that letter and then when we gave you a chance to prove the letter wrong after everything that happened at the party you chose Chad over us and then joined _Mackenzie Falls_. Just like the letter said you were planning on doing."

"I only joined _Mackenzie Falls_ because you guys kicked me off. And as for choosing Chad over you, if you had been my real friends, you wouldn't have made me choose." I gestured to all of them as I spoke.

"Well, we would've acted like your real friends if we hadn't suspected you weren't being a real friend to us," Grady threw in.

"Well you guys could've just asked me about the letter," I retorted.

"And you should've."

Everyone turned to glare at Chad at the sound of his voice, with the exception of myself. Chad returned it with an I'm-not-staying-out-of-the-conversation-whether-you-want-me-to-or-not smirk.

"Okay, so, the point is, you believe me now, don't you? And that I was never using you and I was only hiding the fact that Chad and I are dating because I was afraid of your reactions?" I checked hopefully.

"…Yes," Zora said, shoving her catapult to the side.

"You bet," Grady and Nico both agreed.

Tawni looked at her nails. "Yes, we believe you." Her tone was casual.

"Aww." I smiled widely. "I think this calls for a group hug."

Nico, Grady, and Zora easily obliged (although I did hear Zora grumbling to herself), however Tawni gave me an anxious smile.

"There's no need for that, is there?" Tawni asked, twirling a strand of blond hair around her index finger.

What was with her and no contact? I grinned and waved her over with my free hand. "Come on, Tawni, you're part of our little family too. Get over here and share the love."

Tawni cringed but walked over and put her arms around all of us for about five seconds. Then she pulled away and returned to the couch. The rest of us followed suit and went back to our original positions.

"Aww, I'm so happy we made up." I smiled at all of them.

"Uh, question for one of you Randoms, though," Chad put in, taking his place next to me. "Who gave you the letter?"

Nico shrugged. "We don't know."

"Whoever it was gave it to Tawni," Grady added.

All eyes turned to Tawni. She looked up from her pink nails and sighed. "I don't know either. It was some blond girl."

"Did she have really strong perfume on?" Chad questioned.

I looked at him quizzically. What was he getting at?

He turned his head to look at me. "Angela was wearing super strong perfume that night she kissed me in the restaurant." Chad pretended to shudder.

Tawni nodded. "She had the most awful perfume on. Ugh. It smelled terrible." Tawni looked repulsed by the memory of it. "But her hair was nice."

I looked to Chad and held up my hands in front of me. "Okay, so it seems suspicious, but there's no reason to jump to conclusions. We don't know _for sure_ that it was Angela and Portlyn," I said. There was no reason to jump the accusatory gun and blame those two. That wasn't in my nature. Unfortunately, that was in Chad's nature.

"Uh, yes we do. Who else do we know that's blond, wears weird perfume, knows who we are personally, and has tried to break us up before?"

I pursed my lips and scanned my memory for any other girl like that. There was none… "Okay, well, it probably was her then… But that doesn't mean we have to do anything about it until we have total proof."

"Or we could just ask Portlyn about it," Chad said bluntly, shrugging.

"Not today though. I don't want any conflict today." I smiled widely and looked at my no-longer-ex-friends. "Today is perfect. Let's not spoil it."

"Fine. But only because it's what you want."

There was a crackling sound before Marshall's voice came on over the loudspeaker. "Ahem. All _So Random_ cast members to the stage for rehearsal in three minutes."

"Well, that's us," Nico said, standing up.

"Yeah, we'll see you later, Sonny." Grady waved at me before following Tawni out the door.

"See you Sonny," Tawni called over her shoulder. "…And Chad…"

"Bye," was the only word out of Zora's mouth before she ran to catch up to everyone.

Chad grinned at me after they left. "Well I guess you got your happy ending you've been wanting."

I smiled back. "Yep. I've gotten everything I've ever wanted now. I've got my old friends, my new friends, my Wisconsin friends, and you. Of course."

"Of course," Chad repeated.

I closed the small gap between us and pressed my lips to his. Don't you love happy endings? I know I do. That's why I love watching Disney movies so much. It's really pretty unusual actually. Things don't usually turn out this perfectly for me. It's actually a bit odd…

_**Later in **_**Mackenzie Falls'**_** lounge…**_

"Ha! I win again!" Tanner yelled triumphantly.

Chad frowned and pointed the end of his Ping-Pong paddle at Tanner. "Best two out of three," he challenged.

"Fine, sore loser… You're on." Tanner got into position again and served the ball.

Right then, my cell phone mooed loudly and Chad jumped, letting the ball fly right by him.

"Oh, yeah! Point for the Tanmeister! Thanks, Sonny," Tanner said gratefully. He proceeded to do a victory dance. Joanna rolled her eyes at him.

Chad gave me and my mooing phone a thanks-a-lot look before retrieving the ball.

I laughed. "Not my fault if the sound of a cow mooing scares you." Before he could respond, I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny, it's all of us from _So Random_. You're on speaker," I heard Grady say.

"Oh, cool. Hey, everybody," I greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey." I could hear their various diverse voices say at different times.

"So what's up, guys?" I stood up to pace the room while I talked.

"Well we actually have something to tell you…"

The next sentence that Zora uttered would forever change/complicate my life forever…

After we said our goodbyes and I tried to make my voice sound natural for their sake, I hung up the phone. "I can't believe it," I said, in complete and thorough shock.

"What is it?" Chad asked, walking over to me and ditching his Ping-Pong game.

"That was my friends over at _So Random_…" I said slowly. I set my phone down on the end table next to me. "They want me to come back to the show…" I still couldn't believe it. I mean, I suppose I should've seen it coming, but I didn't really think about which show I would choose… Either way, it would seem like I was choosing one set of friends over the other… again.

"But what about _Mackenzie Falls_?" Joanna jumped up from the couch and put her hands on her hips. Not in a threatening way though, it was just a natural position for Joanna.

"Yeah, you said so yourself, you love it here," Tanner added to the already difficult conversation for me.

"I know…" I said, desperately. I felt like I should know my choice already, and that the decision should be easy, but it wasn't. I didn't know which show to choose.

"What are you doing to do?" Chad asked, kindly.

I furrowed my eyebrows and bit down on my bottom lip, looking around at all of my new friends. What _was_ I going to do?

_The End?_

**Oh my goodness! Is that a question mark at the end of "The End"? Sure is. Why? 'Cause it's not really the end. But I actually did not lie to you. This is the end to _this_ story. There is a definite, for sure sequal in the works. I've already got my outline all finished up and a title. It'll be called _When In Doubt, Run Home_. Yay! And if you're really, really curious, I made a banner for it, and in the description underneath is the full summary to the story. The link is in my profile, so check it out. **

**Okay, I'll admit, I am on such a Channy high. Did anyone else see the Sonny/Chad commercial on Disney earlier on Thursday night that was basically about their relationship? They showed some new stuff in there from what I think is from the episode with Selena Gomez in it. In one of the clips, it showed Chad telling Sonny cockily that she would fall in love with him by the end of the week. Eep! And another clip I missed half of because I was too busy turning up the volume and squealing, but from what I could tell, they were complimenting each other indirectly (of course). I missed Chad's compliment to Sonny but I know that Sonny said something about his shiny, blue eyes. The rest of the commercial was pretty much just all of their past encounters. That's all I remember from it and unfortunately, I haven't seen it since and it's not on YouTube. Darn! I am so mad they aren't showing the new episode with Selena until June 7th, _three_ _weeks_ after the episode this Sunday which most of us have already seen. Sigh. It's hard being a patient fan... **

**Also along those lines, have any of you been to _Sonny With a Chance_'s actual website on Disney Channel dot com recently? If you haven't, go like, right now and go to the Tween Weekly page and then click under "The Scoop." It has an "article" from Tween Weekly about Chad, and how he's possibly falling for Sonny? What? Could it be that Disney is actually going to give the fans what they want for the couples in the first season? It seems like it. Here, I'll post what it said. It's not that long. (Although I still suggest going to the website and seeing it yourself since it has the cutest picture of Chad/Sterling Knight that I hadn't seen before along with it. Just saying...) Okay, here it is: **

**"I, Santiago Heraldo, have exclusive footage of a strange new look in the eye of Chad: FONDNESS FOR SOMETHING... OR SOMEONE. Various photos snapped in the commissary, hallways, Prop House and around the studio, show the soap star radiating a never before seen SPARKLING GLEAM.  
"No mirrors were found in any of the photos, so that self-satisfied smirk isn't the Chad looking at himself. After exactly five minutes of careful research, we discovered every picture had the ROSY CHEEKED SONNY. Could it be the bad boy of the Falls is falling for the good girl of 'So Random?'  
"Chad seems to take the long way to the Falls rehearsal now, past the set of 'So Random.' He seems to always be 'bumping into' Sonny in odd locations. Just this week, on Monday, he actually told Sonny she spilled yogurt on her blouse instead of just laughing at her. He PICKED UP A PEN SHE DROPPED instead of just stepping on it. He even opened the door for her instead of slamming it in her face.  
"Let's keep our eyes peeled on what Chad's peepers reveal." **

**That is all real, I didn't make it up. Check for yourself. Anyway, this is _the _longest author's note I've ever written. I really didn't plan it this way, but I just had to let you guys know about all that Channy news. Alright, so keep your eyes peeled for the sequal to the sequal, the commercial (I know I will), and check out the banner and story summary. And thank you to those brave enough to read the whole author's note. I actually didn't _really_ ramble this time. Okay, so please review and thanks for reading. Bye! :)**


End file.
